Tsunayoshi: the new disciple of Ryozanpaku
by tigrun
Summary: Tsuna is finally having a vacation from Vongola for a whole summer vacation even if Reborn is staying with him, he is going to visit his two favorite cousins, Honoka and Kenichi. But as his terrible luck had it and Reborn meddling, he is going to be force to become a new disciple and be brought into a whole new world, with Yami, Yomi, and of course Ryozanpaku
1. Chapter 1

**Tsunayoshi: the new disciple of Ryozanpaku Chapter 1**

The characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi (Kenichi: history's strongest disciple) are owned by the mangaka Akira Amano and the mangaka Shun Matsuena, I only own this fanfiction and the possible Ocs but I doubt there will be any.

 **Chapter 1.**

It was a peaceful summer night and Sawada House members were enjoying the wonderful and delicious dinner that the matriarch of the household had prepared with all your mother's love.

"The food is, as always, worthy of a King Banquet, Mama." congratulated Bianchi while putting a piece of filet mignon into her mouth.

"Oh, Bianchi-chan. You make me blush." responded with a light blush on her cheeks, Nana Sawada, the matriarch of the household.

"To what do we own such a delicious dinner, Mama?" questioned interested Reborn, who now had the appearance of a ten-year-old boy.

It had already been a few months since Tsuna broke the curse of the arcobaleno and they, in their eagerness to return to their real age, told Verde that he needed to invente a way to hasten the process of their growth, which resulted in a machine that can increase their body a few years, but the machine overheated and exploded, they must now wait for Verde to repair the machine to be used again. The excuse they gave to Nana's because the seven babies now were children of the age of Fuuta was that they had a sudden grow sprout, an explanation that the affable woman accepted smiling as always and without asking.

"I am glad that ask, Reborn-kun. This dinner is to celebrate that Tsu-kun's grades have improved." stated the adorable Lady, "And because I would like to ask you to let him take a vacation." She concluded.

Before the latest news, they stopped eating and looked astounded at Mama.

"Well, this is unexpected. Please Mama, continue." called Reborn.

Tsuna looked at his mother in silence.

"What I am trying to say is that in these almost one years that the two have lived together, he hadn't had a break. I understand that the work of tutor is full time and that Tsuna needed all possible assistance, for which I thank you greatly, but I think now that Tsuna is halfway through his senior year of middle school, it would be good for him and for you to take a break." explained Nana.

"And what do you suggest?" curiosity asked Reborn for these moments.

"Well, when Tsu-kun was smaller, we would go away to visit my favorite sister..."

Before the mention of those days a smile that rivaled the Sun at dawn began to form on the face of the chestnut future mob boss.

" … And as it has been a long time since the last time that we went to visit them, well, I called them and ask if you could stay there for the rest of the summer and your aunt said that there would be no problem." concluded so radiant as a Star, Nana.

Reborn put his hand on his chin, the idea of taking a break of mentoring and the chaos that usually surrounded Tsuna, even if most were his own fault. It was then when he directed his gaze of Onyx to his student and he saw happy and eager shine in the always honest eyes of Tsuna, the chestnut had pleading eyes to say Yes. Now that if he thought about it, Tsuna had improved for his qualifications as a boss, not as much as he would like, but it was under the way, already not committing so many mistakes when studying or doing homework, he had also improved considerably in his combat training melee, as well as his intuition... oh, what the heck.

"It's okay. If it does not cause the mamma there any inconvenience because of our stay there for the rest of summer, I do not see any other problem." the fedora child nodded.

"YAY!" Tsuna leaped from his chair in an outburst of joy and ecstasy.

CHIU.

Reborn shot in the direction of the chestnut.

"Hiee!" exclaimed Tsuna to dodge the bullet and falling sitting in his chair.

"Bad education is when you jump in the middle of dinner, Tsuna." He rebuked while Leon returned to its natural form in the hands of its master.

"Ok..." answered Tsuna from his strange position of Scorpion on the ground.

Nana smiled, pleased.

In the Shirahama House members had gathered for dinner, that day Kenichi had requested permission from Ryozanpaku to go home because his mother asked him to be there to discuss something that seemed really important.

The dinner had passed in a peaceful silence and now they were taking a cup of tea for digestion, it was time for Saori Shirahama to make her important announcement.

"Very well, now that all the members of this family are gathered, I would like to make my announcement, but before anything, Kenichi, Honoka, do you remember your cousin Tsunayoshi?" She commented.

The effect was immediate, as Kenichi's and Honoka's both faces lit up of happiness before the mention of their favorite cousin.

"Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan, what about him, Mom?" questioned impatient Honoka as she is standing.

Kenichi meanwhile was still sitting, but the smile did not leave his face, his attention fixed on his mother.

"Hahaha!" Mototsugu Shirahama laughed seeing the eagerness of his two children, "tell them already, Saori. I think they are going to die of anticipation." joked the man and sipped his tea.

"Hehe, I guess you're right, dear." smiled tenderly Saori, "Glad to hear that you still remember Tsu-kun, and if the reason that I bring him to discussion is because yesterday my sister, Nana-chan asked me if we could lodged Tsu-kun for this summer break, I told her that there was no problem, but I am glad to know you won't too..."

"Tsu-chan is going to come! YAY!" Honoka jumped abruptly towards his mother.

"Tsuna-kun will come visit?" exclaimed happy Kenichi still sitting.

Saori sighed in defeated and tiredness, who say that the mention of his small nephew was going to cause so much euphoria?

Mototsugu continued laughing stridently, so happy that his children were happy.

'Tsuna-kun will come visit!'Kenichi thought happy while he mustered to go to bed. Images of his small cousin, the brother who never had, came to his mind. Tsuna had two year older than Honoka, but when they were smaller and the two children were visiting them, Honoka always acted as the older sister of Tsuna so lovable and awkward.

'It has been a long time since I don't see him, I bet that he has grown enough. I can't wait to introduce it to everyone at Ryozanpaku, and the Alliance!' Happily, thought Kenichi.

"How would I present him to all Ryozanpaku and my friends?" suddenly reacted the chestnut while all the colors disappearing from his face. "They are going to kill him!" cried Kenichi, who was heard across the block.

"Onii-chan, shut up!" rebuked Honoka.

"Eeeh, so you and the baby are going on vacation for the rest of summer, where are you guys going?" asked Yamamoto as he put a sushi roll in his mouth.

It was the lunch in Namichuu and Tsuna and his friends moved to the roof to eat their food.

"You did not hear that? The Tenth and Reborn-san are going to visit a family member of the tenth, not only that but his aunt!" said Hayato scolding his rival.

"Haha, sorry. It is just that all my attention has been in the camp of baseball that I will go for the rest of summer baseball club." excused the tallest of the group.

"It is true. Yamamoto is going to the baseball's summer camp and Reborn is arranging things so that others, including Mom, go to Mafia-land, in this way everyone has a well-deserved holiday." quietly Tsuna commented to know that everyone were in safe places, more or less.

"But it still does not convince me that you are going without me somewhere I haven't secure. I understand that they are Mama's family and that Reborn-san will be with you at all times, but I just don't feel comfortable with the idea that you are alone to defend yourselves." Hayato explained his concerns.

"Maa, maa, relax Gokudera. You are bringing this to an very... well, extreme possibility." Takeshi replied.

"But..."

"I will be right, Gokudera-kun." interrupted Tsuna, "This is precisely that is why these holidays are an excellent idea. We are all very tense, it is time that we had time for ourselves and to relax. On the Mafia-land, Mom is going to bring the girls shopping, you will have time to read all of those novels that you've failed to finish because of the training and the school, the kids will spend all summer in a summer camp, Hibari-san will be in Namimori doing whatever is a holiday for him without anyone bothering him, Mukuro will be training Fran, Ryohei-Onii-san will be training with Colonello and Takeshi will be at his baseball camp worrying about just that, I will be in an town where no one knows me and Reborn, far from any conflict, I will be good. For now, the only thing that worries me is that everyone need to relax and for a while we can forget the mafia." spoke the future mob boss.

Everyone looked at Tsuna with a smile on their faces.

"If you put it this way..." sighed in defeated Hayato.

"Haha, Tsuna 227, Gokudera 0." Takeshi counted the times that Tsuna had won an argument against his second in command.

Kyoko and Chrome giggled in fun.

"Very well. First thing, I want to thank everyone for coming in a such short time." Kenichi began.

The school had already been finished at that time and Kenichi summoned all members of the Shinpaku Alliance to a meeting, and told Niijima that he had something super important to talk with all of the members, Alien was thinking that he had news about _Yomi_ so he sent a collective message to all members of the Alliance.

"What is so important that you have summoned all of us, Kenichi-kun?" asked Takeda to get to the point.

All members of the Alliance, even if they wanted to be part of it or not, they were present for the call because they were curious about Kenichi wanted say, it wasn't very common for the Chestnut, the Ryozanpaku disciple to convene them which was the reason Tanimoto was there!

"I am glad you ask Takeda-san. The truth is that I already talk about this with my teachers and they seemed to understand, but I don't know how you guys will take it."

"Spit out it at once, Shirahama." said Kisara.

"Well, you see. What happens is that when the summer break starts my cousin, Tsunayoshi, is coming to visit, and well... I would like that when Tsuna-kun is in town, that we avoid, you know, any kind of confrontation." asked Kenichi.

"Aah?" It was the intelligent response from the majority of those present.

Miu gave a sympathetic smile, it was the same situation that happened that morning in the dojo.

"You see, my cousin knows nothing of martial arts or anything involving fights, he is a sensitive guy and somewhat awkward, when we were kids, he was always falling, Tsuna-kun is a good boy but I... don't think that he could survive to one of our..."

"Are you joking? That's why you summon everyone? I thought that you would have something more important to say!" Niijima exclaimed indignantly.

"This is important! It is the life of my cousin! The sweetest child I had the certainty of knowing!" Kenichi replied.

"Well, all you want us to do is that we do not fight or anything like that while this guy is here?" questioned Kisara.

"If it is not too much to ask, I will be infinitely grateful!" Kenichi exclaimed as he bowed at exact 90 degree respectfully.

"What did the Ryozanpaku teachers say?" Tanimoto questioned Miu.

"They agreed, they said it would be bad that because of something careless, Kenichi-san's cousin got just hurt, so they will be quiet for all the rest of summer." the blonde answered honestly.

"Well, if the teachers of the Ryozanpaku are inactive for a while, I guess that we have not much to do, they still usually in their dangerous missions but if they will not do anything, because nothing will happen. Okay, Shirahama." Kisara accepted as she left the place.

"I will ask the Valkyries to quiet, do not worry." accepted Freya and went after Kisara.

"Don't worry, Kenichi my love, I will tell everyone in Chinatown to behave." Renka said.

No one else said anything, all agreed to take be quiet while the cousin of Kenichi was in town, now in the room, there was remaining only Tanimoto, Niijima, Miu and Kenichi.

"My cousin is doomed, right?" questioned Kenichi.

The other three only nodded in silence.

"After all of this, Kenichi, this cousin of yours, where is he from?" asked Niijima, with his always reliable _smartphone_ in hand.

"Namimori." Kenichi responded immediately.

"And he is called Tsuna..."

"Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi." He returned to answer, "Wait a second, what the hell are you doing?" the Chestnut reacted at the time putting his attention to his worst of friends.

Miu and Tanimoto were one on each side of Niijima, seeing they could discover this cousin, Kenichi approached and also began to expect that something about his cousin will appear, finally a picture of an adorable boy with unruly and anti-gravitational hazelnut color, large and sincere eyes of the same color hair, doll nose and small mouth appeared on the screen.

"This is information that I obtained from the files of the school where he studied, it is all I could find about him." informed Alien, "Are you sure that he is part of your family? He seems too nice."

On the screen, just below the photo, they read...

 **Name: Sawada, Tsunayoshi.**

 **Date of birth: October 14, 199 X.**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 170 cm**

 **Weight: 58.4 kg**

 **It does not have any extracurricular activity.**

"Wow, he has grown." Kenichi said seeing the picture of his cousin.

The expected summer break had come, Tsuna and Reborn were at the train station with Nana, Bianchi, Hayato and kids, it would be a trip of approximately 5 hours and Reborn planned to use it to learn about these relatives.

"First, there's the uncle Mototsugu." began Tsuna, "I think that you and he will get along very well, I can describe him as a weapons enthusiast, Mom told me that he won a shooting contest last year."

"Then, perhaps, he is not an amateur." Reborn commented.

"Then there is aunt Saori, who is the sister of mother, she is a woman very friendly and reasonable." said Tsuna.

"It is good to know that there is someone sane in this family."

"Finally there are Kenichi-nii and Honoka-chan." continued Tsuna as he decided to ignore the comment from his tutor, "Kenichi-nii is a very quiet boy, he likes reading a lot. When we were kids, when there were me and Honoka-chan who were hunting beetles, he was always close to watch over us, and after it, he read to us stories before sleeping. Honoka-chan for her part is more active, she always acted like my older sister." informed Tsuna.

"Is she older than you?" questioned Reborn.

"Eh? No. Honoka-chan is a few years younger than me, but Honoka was always taller than me, I guess that was a key factor that made her behave this way."

"Hmm." mumbled the fedora child.

"I am amazed that you have not made any kind of crazy research, well you know, like investigating their bank accounts or their medical records."

"I did it." Reborn said "But it's interesting to hear you talk about someone so graciously.3 Reborn said smiling sincerely.

Tsuna didn't know what to think after being told this by his tutor.

The rest of the trip Tsuna and Reborn spoke of nothing to important, none of them mentioning anything about the mafia.

"Come one already! That damn train is too slow!" cried Honoka as she crossed arms and could not stop moving her leg up and down in impatience.

"It has only been five minutes, Honoka." Kenichi attempted to calm his younger sister.

"I hope that they have not gotten lost, it has been a long time since Tsu-kun came to visit us and his guardian has never been to this city." commented concerned Saori.

"Don't worry, love. Maybe they went to the bathroom." Mototsugu added.

"By the way, Mom, who is this person who is with Tsuna-kun?" asked Kenichi.

"Nana-chan told me that he is his tutor, who is called Reborn." Saori responded to her eldest son.

'What kind of name is that?' Said incredulously Kenichi in his mind.

"I see a mop of brown hair!" Honoka roared at the time as she pointed to the front.

The Shirahama family reacted instantly and turned in the direction that the girl pointed.

Approaching towards them was a lovable guy of anti-gravitational and tousled brown hair, with his big eyes which had sincere expression of happiness to see their faces.

"Tsu-chan!" yelled Honoka as at the time she ran to find her cousin and caught him in a bear hug.

"It is good to see you, Honoka-chan." Tsuna said as he hugged her back.

Honoka dropped from Tsuna's hug and slip down, that is when the girl realized that her cousin pulled him medium head height.

"Eeh! Tsu-chan is taller than me!" She exclaimed.

Tsuna only smiled.

Other members of the Shirahama family had already approached to greet the newcomer.

"You have grown quite a lot, Tsu-kun." Saori drew this time her nephew.

"Welcome back, Tsunayoshi." greeted Mototsugu with a pat on the shoulder of the boy while his spouse hugged him.

When Saori finally released Tsuna, it was the turn of Kenichi embrace him.

"It is good to see you." greeted Kenichi.

Tsuna only tightened the hug happy to return to see his first brotherly figure.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, wasn't there supposed to be a guardian that would come with you?" asked Saori when Kenichi dropped the child.

A throat cleared caught the attention of everyone and looked down to see a boy about ten years who wore a suit black tailor, in the middle of the summer! and a fedora hat.

"Ciaossu, I am Reborn, I am Tsuna's tutor. It is a pleasure to meet you." the small bowed.

"Tsu-kun... This is..." Saori couldn't find the right words.

Mototsugu, Kenichi and Honoka were not doing better than her.

"Believe it or not, this is my guardian." Decreed Tsuna as he went next to Reborn.

"Sorry for my appearance." He began to talk again, "Up to recently I was really sick, dying to tell the truth, my current appearance is the result of that disease, but now, thanks to Tsuna, everything is better, my illness has gone and soon I will recuperate my normal appearance, a very bright scientist is working on it." explained Reborn with half the truth.

"Oh, God. And you're better? Do you need any medicine?" Saori interrogated concerned.

"Not at all, Mrs Saori, my health has once again become as good as ever." reassured the tutor-assassin, "Oh, by the way, this is my partner, Leon." Reborn presented his Chameleon, "I hope that you are not disturbed by chameleons."

"Of course not." Saori smiled.

"Never seen a chameleon like that." Kenichi said as he watched the funny chameleon.

"Well, since everyone is here, let's go home." Mototsugu proposed.

Everyone nodded.

The trip to the home of the Shirahama was full of short conversations and anecdotes.

"This is the room in which you will stay." Saori said as she opened the door of the guest room "I regret not having more space for you, Reborn-kun. But now that Tsu-kun came from holiday, Kenichi was allowed by his masters in the dojo to stop his training to come home to sleep." explained the woman.

"It is okay, Mrs Saori. In Namimori, Tsuna and I also share room, it is no problem." Reborn replied.

"Dojo?" asked Tsuna.

"Didn't I tell you?" appeared Kenichi behind his mother, "I am studying and practicing martial arts at a local dojo, it is small and somewhat old, but the teachers are strong..."

"And there is also Miuu~" chanted Honoka interrupted her brother as she walked down the aisle behind his brother.

"Shut up!" reacted Kenichi.

"That sounds interesting." commented Reborn too interested.

Tsuna looked at your tutor with fear in his eyes.

"If you wish, we can go there for a visit. I doubt that it will annoy the teachers." Kenichi commented.

"I do not think it is necessary..."

"Of course, we would like to take a look." Reborn interrupted Tsuna.

Tsuna was already on the verge of tears.

"I also want to go!" appeared again Honoka.

"Can we, Mom?" asked permission Kenichi.

"I Don't know. Reborn-kun and Tsu-kun have just arrived, they should be tired by the trip." reasoned Saori.

Tsuna looked at his aunt as if she was a saint, a glimmer of hope...

"There is no problem, Tsuna and I were mostly asleep during the trip, in addition we were sitting for so long, that it would be nice to walk a little."

… A ray of hope that was vilely destroyed by Reborn.

"Very well, I suppose that if it would be good, so that Tsu-kun gets familiar with his surroundings faster. OK, you can go all together." decided smiling Saori Shirahama.

"I have a very bad feeling." Wept Tsuna when his intuition kicked into high gear.

The gateway to the dojo was IMMENSE.

'Yep, definitely a very bad feeling.' thought Tsuna while a light shade of blue decorated his face.

'Ryozanpaku... umm, where I've heard that name before?' Reborn questioned himself.

"This is the place." told Kenichi while putting one of his hands on the huge door, was then that with frightening ease the seemingly slim high school student opened the huge entrance.

Both Tsuna and Reborn were surprised by the ease with which Kenichi opened the door.

"The place is somewhat frightening." commented Honoka as Tsuna was taken by the arm, "but the people here are good and warm."

Tsuna look to his cousin carefully, Honoka was in peace, as if she had found the place where she knew no one would harm her, then Honoka dropped Tsuna and went running to the dojo, much ahead of her older brother. Tsuna and Reborn were more calm.

"Reborn, this site..."

"Yes, it is full of traps." completed the tutor knowing the idea of his pupil.

"And someone we observed." added Tsuna.

"Very well, Tsuna. You are already learning." Reborn said.

Both whispered during their conversation, just as if they were moving the lips, so to Shigure, who was hidden watching newcomers, struggled to read their lips and know what they were saying.

"Miu-san! I am back!" Kenichi announced his arrival.

Honoka had already entered the home, had taken off her shoes as he ran into the House, as if she was back home.

'Like Lambo.' Thought smiling Tsuna.

"Welcome, Kenichi-sa, oh! You brought them!" a female voice exclaimed.

Tsuna and Reborn turned their attention to the newly-arrived and were greeted by a beautiful girl of long blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, with very well-developed attributes... Tsuna did not prevent himself from blushing seeing the girl.

"Tsuna-kun, Reborn-san, this is Furinji Miu, she is the granddaughter of the old venerable master of this place, also she is my classmate at school." Kenichi presented the girl to his cousin and the tutor.

"I'm Furinji Miu, it is a real pleasure." The beautiful girl bowed as a polite reverence.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, thank you for taking care of my cousin." Tsuna mimicked her actions of the girl.

"Ciaossu, I am Reborn, Tsuna's tutor." He greeted while tilting his fedora.

"Tutor?" Miu looked to Kenichi not believing it.

"Apparently, he was sick until recently which is why he has that appearance." explained Kenichi whispering in the ears of Miu.

"Oh! Are you okay? Here we have two good therapists." proposed Miu truly concerned about Reborn.

"No problem young girl, everything is now under control." reassured Reborn.

"Oh, my, where are my manners? Kenichi-san, please bring them to the rooms, I'll bring them something tea, I will also let the others know that you are here." Miu told while she gave space to Tsuna and Reborn to enter to the main house.

"Honoka entered shortly before, she must be with Apachai-san." Kenichi informed the blonde.

'Furinji, Furinji... I know that name, but from where?' asked himself Reborn.

"Please, wait here. I will go help Miu-san with tea and snacks." Excused himself Kenichi leaving Tsuna and Reborn in the room.

"You know, Kenichi-kun." Reborn called after the boy, "Your sister is right, this young lady is very pretty, which is probably the reason you are studying martial arts."

"Reborn-san!" Kenichi claimed with his face as red as a cherry, and not knowing that say to defend his honor, the boy decided it was best to get out of there while he could.

"Haha, your cousin is really fun." Reborn smiled slightly under the fedora while playing with Leon.

Tsuna only denied in silence, with a sympathetic smile on his face.

Suddenly Tsuna and Reborn stopped all what they were doing, why? A beautiful woman of long black hair tied in a ponytail of horse, whose expressionless eyes were as sincere as a toddler and whose clothes were too small for those curves of infarction, appeared in front of them, sitting in _seiza_ perfectly. Tsuna didn't even react, simply returned the curious gaze to the woman in front of him, trying to ignore the little covering her clothes, but he knew that this person was here to monitor him and Reborn.

"Kosaka... Shigure." Said the woman.

"Sorry?" Tsuna didn't understand.

"Tsuna, don't be rude, Miss presented herself." reasoned Reborn.

Shigure nodded in silence, agreeing with him.

"Oh, Yes! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am cousin of Kenichi, nice to meet you!" -The chestnut hurried to tell while slightly bowing.

"Ciaossu, I am Reborn, I am Tsuna's guardian."

Shigure again nodded in silence.

The master of weapons observed in silence the two in front of her, the smallest who wore a hat and had a dark aura, the sparkle in those eyes of Onyx was not that of someone who had had a simple life, that apparently child smelled of blood and death, but there was still something which told Shigure, he was not an enemy for now...

The other, the cousin of Kenichi, was supposed about the same age as Honoka, but this guy had a different eyes which seemed to be shining, although Shigure wasn't sure at all.

Reborn by his side was also studying the Lady in front of him, to start she was skilled in infiltration, the katana on her back and her perfect posture betrayed her as an experienced fighter, but it did not have any kind of opening in her defense.

"Ah, Shigure-san." called Miu, who was entering the living room with a tray that had several cups of tea, Kenichi came behind her with another tray with crackers, "Apachai-san and Honoka-chan have been looking for you." informed the blonde while putting a cup of tea in front of Tsuna.

The silent Lady stood silently and left the room in the same flicker that she appeared.

"That was one of my masters, Kosaka Shigure, her specialty is swords and any kind of weapons." explained Kenichi, "She is quiet and somewhat mysterious, but she is a very kind person."

On this occasion, Tsuna nodded silently, Reborn still felt that something was slipping from his acute mind.

"Where is the kid?" exclaimed a loud and raspy voice.

"Sakaki-dono, do not shout. You need to be polite to our visitors." rebuked a calm, deep voice.

"Sakaki-kun is excited to know the beautiful nephew of our adorable disciple." a voice with a curious accent said in a mocking tone.

"Apapa! That emotion!" yelled another voice.

The eyes of Tsuna opened quite widely when the owners of the voices entered the room.

The tallest had dark skin and used what the future mob boss identified as accessories used by the fighters in Muay Thai, who was next to a guy with a similar stature, who had a scar on the bridge of his nose, the next wore traditional clothes, his pupils were almost transparent, the last of the men was the smallest and was using Chinese clothes and a hat hiding his eyes from view, but what really seemed scared to Tsuna was the aura radiated by these individuals, Tsuna felt as if the room had been filled with a strong odor, felt smaller than usual, much like the first time he saw Xanxus, with the only difference that these people did not have a loaded gun pointed at his head Honoka was hung from the shoulder of the first man and Miss Shigure entered next to the man's pupils which were transparent.

"Ooh, he is taller than what I thought.' The man with a scar on his nose commented.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Greeted the man who had almost transparent pupils.

"Welcome! APA-apa!" The tallest yelled excited.

"This young man seemed really polite." Tsuna heard the smallest master mumbled.

"Masters." Kenichi called their attentions, "this is my cousin, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the small beside him is his tutor, Reborn-san." presented the Shirahama, each of the above-named respectfully bowed their head when their respective names were mentioned.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pleasure meeting you." Tsuna greeted with all the calm that he could muster.

"Ciaossu." greeted Reborn.

"Tsuna-kun, these are my masters." Kenichi began to present again, "Because you met the master, Shigure." the above mentioned nodded once, "these are: the quiet and Calculator, an artist, especially in calligraphy, sculpture, traditional Japanese arts, poet, actor and doctor, the master philosopher of _jiujitsu_ , the master Akisame Koetsuji." Kenichi presented with too clear pupils, "despite his appearance and massive strength, this man has the heart of a gentleman, lover of children and protector of the innocent, "The master Karateka of the hundredth Dan"...

'This dan exist?' Tsuna thought.

"… Sakaki Shio!" presented Kenichi the scar man, "The tall and stocky, but with the heart of a child, also has the wonderful ability to understand animals! the "God of the death of the Muay Thai", Apachai Hopachai!"

"APA!" exclaimed the tall man, Honoka, who was hanging from his shoulder, cried along with him.

"The pervert addicted to beautiful women!" continued Kenichi, "loving father and brother! Master of perversion and erotic photos!"

'Ah?' Tsuna was said inside.

"The best teacher in the martial arts Chinese"

'I know someone who would disprove that.' thought Reborn smiling while taking another SIP of his tea.

"Ma Kensei!"

"Maa, maa, Kenichi, you are making us blush." A somewhat embarrassed Sakaki said.

"Haha, Kenichi-kun, flattery won't make your workout easier." Akisame exclaimed calmly.

"It is okay, Ken. I'll give you a coupon for free food in the restaurant of my uncle." He said blushing a little bit while giving his disciple a coupon.

"Apapa! Kenichi admires us!" exclaimed Apachai.

"Ho, ho, ho." a laugh of santa claus, deep and friendly, was heard behind Tsuna.

The future mob boss felt like he saw a body that represented strength itself when he set gaze on the man who was behind him, Tsuna had never felt something like that except for that first time that he came face to face with his ancestor, Giotto, or when he faced the future Hibari.

"Grandfather, welcome back." Miu bowed respectfully, Kenichi followed her movement.

Tsuna and Reborn turned to face the newcomer and... he was huge, his _yukata_ olive green came to his ankles, muscles were shown through the fabric, abundant and long, blonde hair was the same as his beard. Tsuna could not help open slightly his small mouth in astonishment.

"Tsuna-kun, this is the venerable old and Grand Master of the Ryozanpaku, he is also the owner of the place, and the grandfather of Miu-san, he is an expert in all kinds of martial arts and the most powerful man in this world, Furinji Hayato." Kenichi explained

'FurinjiHayato?' Something clicked in the mind of Reborn, everything which he had failed to remember hit him, and recalled the Ryozanpaku name and why it was familiar, as well as the surname Furinji. Slowly a smile was forming on the lips of which was hidden under fedora.

Tsuna felt an shiver through his back as his eyes turned quickly towards your tutor.

'Re _-_ reborn?'The bad feeling of the Chestnut had just triple.

"Great master, this is my cousin, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his tutor, Reborn." Kenichi presented, the mention of his name brought Tsuna back to reality.

"A pleasure, Sir." respectfully Tsuna bowed his head.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said in a too enthusiastic greeting to Tsuna's liking.

"Ooh, that is a so young tutor." the venerable old master commented casually while playing with his beard, "I bet it's one of those geniuses."

"I can not help but try to deny the truth." Reborn tried to stay humble.

Keyword, _tried_.

"After all of this, some names sound familiar to me." Reborn continued talking "Akisame Koetsuji-san, are perhaps the writer of _history of Japan: the art of our past_?" He questioned interested.

"Is it not the book that I read for my review last month?" asked Tsuna to his tutor.

"Ooh, you have read my book?" Akisame was pleasantly surprised that the young boy could understand his work.

"I use several of your writings during my tutorial sessions with Tsuna, its shape is concise and easy to follow, in addition you are really accurate with the dates and forms, the illustrations of your work are also very beautiful." praised Reborn.

"A friend of mine is also a fan of your work, he must have at least five books written by you." added Tsuna remembering their very own Hayato.

Somehow the nerves of Tsuna were calming, these people, despite their obvious strength, had a noble heart and saw that they were like a family, that was enough for Tsuna, but the notorious interest of Reborn did nothing to reassure him.

"Umm, tell me boy." suddenly Ma Kensei stood right beside Tsuna, he was feeling his left arm, as he looked at it, "Do you do some kind of exercise?" he asked not wanting to miss a thing.

"Does escaping from the abusive and enraged dogs counts?" interrupted Reborn, leaving Tsuna with the response in the mouth.

"Reborn!" reprimanded embarrassed Tsuna.

"So just running?" this time, the question came from Akisame, who was behind Tsuna, examining his back.

"Eeh, Yes. In general." replied the younger Brown.

Akisame and Ma shared a look.

Sakaki saw the interaction between his colleagues and then he turned his attention to the two guests, all had felt something strange regarding the guardian, that little one wrapped himself in shadows, his position had no openings and something very dark painted in his eyes. But the truly interesting one was the cousin of Kenichi, usually people jumping in terror seeing for the first time the masters of the Ryozanpaku, but this small and seemingly fragile guy had resisted pressure from their looks, their battle's aura, and he was now comfortably chatting as if nothing abnormal was in front of him, and those eyes, those big brown eyes that seemed to glow golden when the sunlight hit them had a mature light worthy of a general in his old days.

All the Masters thought the same thing.

Then an idea came in the mind of the venerable old man.

"Na, Ken-chan." Which brought the attention of everyone, "Why do we not give Tsu-chan and Reborn-chan a demonstration of your skills?" He proposed.

"That's an excellent idea, Grandmaster!" accepted happily Kenichi wanting to show how strong he had become to his beloved cousin.

"There is no need, I do not want to be a nuisance." spoke Tsuna.

Reborn was still processing something in his head in silence so he did not giveopinion on the matter which began to make Tsuna worry seriously.

"It isn't any trouble, Tsunayoshi-kun. We would love to marvel you with a little of the world of martial arts." calmly explained Akisame.

"Don't worry! You will love it, Tsu-chan!" Honoka applied some pressure on him.

Tsuna look in between each of his cousins and as he saw the emotion on their faces, he did not want to disappoint them.

"Well, I suppose that if it is not too much trouble." In the end Tsuna gave in.

"Well, let's all go to the Dojo! Ken-chan, go to change! Miu, you too!" Ma said while he was standing up.

"Excuse me, Miu-san." Reborn asked the blonde while they were beginning to walk down the aisle, "Could you tell me where is the bathroom?"

Tsuna stopped dry in his steps, why did Reborn want to be alone?

"It is all the way down this Hall, then you go to the left and down." Miu was glad to explain.

"Thank you." replied the guardian as he began to walk the right path.

"Reborn." Tsuna called behind his tutor.

"Quiet, Tsuna. I am not going to break anything." Reborn said calmly.

'With you it is never nothing. He must be up to something.' Thought accusing Tsuna, but even so left him and followed Honoka towards the dojo.

Once he stood alone in the privacy of the bathroom, Reborn told Leon so that he transformed into telephone and then he typed a more than familiar number.

"Hey." spoke Reborn when the person on the other side of the line answered, "You won't believe where I'm on vacation."

Tsuna and the others had already reached the dojo, the future mob boss sat down beside his cousin.

"You are going to hallucinate, Tsu-chan!" promised Honoka.

It was then when Kenichi and Miu entered the dojo, with their casual clothes that they wore a moment ago changed into _obis_ custom which apparently represented the type of martial arts practiced by the two.

"Remember, this is only a demonstration." recalled Akisame, "Miu, I am speaking to you."

The aforesaid nodded.

"Take positions... begin." the master and philosopher said.

The movement was so quick that if Tsuna had blinked, he would have missed it. Miu seemed to take a step forward, but really she took a leap to get to where Kenichi was in less than a millisecond, Kenichi put his arms in front of him cross to block the blow, then use one of his arms to be able to catch Miu, but she slipped through it and continued attacking and attacking Kenichi by his side who was devoted to Dodging and defending himself as best as possible.

Tsuna did not dare to blink, his cousin and that Miss moved like bullets, he was doing his best to followed both movements, inadvertently in account, he was holding his breaths while storm of punches, kicks and jumps drew a beautiful and deadly dance, Tsuna was Spellbound, the movements that were so fluid as a river but still had a lot of force which both fighters showed was harmonious and almost palpable.

"Why Kenichi-kun is not attacking Miss Miu?" asked Reborn appearing suddenly.

But Tsuna was so self-absorbed in the deadly dance in front of him that he didn't noted it.

"I'm afraid that Kenichi in his nobility and morality, has decided that he does not hit any woman, even if they are about to kill him." Akisame replied not taking his eyes off the view of the fight.

"Eeh." It was the intelligent response of Reborn.

'Shirahama Kenichi, the history strongest disciple?' Was the thought circulating in the mind of Reborn.

In the bout, Miu managed to hit a strong kick on the right side of Kenichi and send him flying backwards making him come out of the dojo breaking a wall and impacting against the ground of the courtyard.

"Oni-chan!" snapped Honoka.

Tsuna look amazed every one of the movements of Miu and Kenichi, it was a dance that had been completed and he finally allowed himself to blink and to breath.

What Tsuna didn't know was that the great master was watching him during all that time, Furinji Hayato noted as Tsuna succeeded with a trained eye to follow movements of his granddaughter and his disciple, but what most struck was the characteristic brightness which those eyes had, the venerable old man smiled curious, no doubt that they had found another interesting individual.

While all of them were trying to save Kenichi from the clutches of the _shinigami_ who always seemed to be near him, Tsuna was still sitting, still, trying to soothe all the adrenaline that ran inside, images of the recent fight happening again and again in his head, his intuition told him to run and hide, that place was dangerous, but he could not move. Reborn could feel it and did not blamed his student for it, after all they were in Ryozanpaku, the place where the largest and most powerful masters of martial arts meet, as Fon had told him about the members of that group, however Reborn had not put a lot of attention towards it at the time and had trouble remembering, this was a chance to Golden for Tsuna and of course, for the Neo Vongola.

Kenichi had already returned from following the light of paradise, and together with his teachers, he returned to the dojo.

"So what do you think, Tsuna-kun?" Kenichi asked.

Tsuna reacted to the mention of his name with a hop and gave all his attention to his cousin, sweat decorated his forehead.

"Intense." honestly responded the Brown-eyed boy.

"Na, Tsu-chan." the ancient master of Ryozanpaku declared, another idea forming in his mind. "Since you are staying here throughout the summer, would you like to be a temporary disciple here at Ryozanpaku?" the huge old man asked really interested.

That definitely got hooked the attention of everyone present.

Kenichi and Honoka felt as their soul left the ground, Reborn smiled pleased, it seemed that he should not need to meddle, Miu looked amazed at his grandfather, the Masters regarded him as if understanding his intention and Tsuna look at the huge man with a mixture of uncertainty and anxiety in his pupils…

"B-good, I..."

"It is clear that he accepts." interrupted Reborn.

"Eeh?" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Then the training starts tomorrow. As he will be a temporary disciple, we will charge only half of the inscription." The old man accepted the answer as a answer of the teenager.

"Eeeh?" Tsuna returned to exclaim scandalized.

"Perfect." Reborn agreed with the terms.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?" exclaimed the shocked Tsuna, Kenichi and Honoka.

Meanwhile, in their respective vacation places, all guardians and close friends of certain brown-haired future mafia boss felt a shiver go through their back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the consensus made by Reborn and the elder master of Ryozanpaku...

"One moment, please!" Kenichi said interrupting both men, although one of them looked like a child, "This is a mistake! You promised me that you would not put Tsuna-kun through it!" claimed the strongest disciple.

Tsuna was still sitting in shock, still processing the recent events.

"Hoho, Ken is right." Furinji Hayato responded at the time moving away from Reborn and began to play with his beard, "We promised we would be calm while Tsu-chan and Reborn-chan were visiting, but..." here the old schoolmaster stopped in the middle of his sentence as he lifted his right index finger in a dramatic way "...If Tsu-chan decides on his own to become the Ryozanpaku's temporary disciple, then there will be no problem, after all, Ken would not dare to go against the free will of his favorite cousin, right?" the old man explained his idea to his follow masters.

All teachers of the Ryozanpaku smiled and nodded at the idea.

'Demons, they have my dear cousin in their dirty monstrous hands!'Kenichi thought weeping inside.

Reborn observed the interaction between the teachers and the student, and he could not help but draw a small smile on his face. It was obvious now that Tsuna obtained more than only his appearance from his mother's side. The hitman tutor saw that his student was still sitting and had a shocked face that clearly meant: 'What?' So he decided to intervene.

SNAP. Reborn decided to be nice by just snapping fingers in front Tsuna's face to snap him out of his stupor, which was considerably nice compared to the usual kick in the face that always succeeded in snapping him out of his thoughts or making him unconscious.

The chestnut blinked a couple of times before looking back at his tutor and close advisor.

"Eh? What happened?" questioned the future mob boss.

"You entered a deep shock once the old schoolmaster and I agreed that you would become a temporary disciple of this dojo for the rest of the summer break." Reborn replied as if it was nothing.

"Oh, right." commented soulless Tsuna.

"Wait a second, Reborn-kun." Akisame spoke, "The old schoolmaster is right, the decision is entirely up to Tsunayoshi-kun and nobody else, none of us has the right to force such decisions on him." reasoned the master philosopher.

'Such a kind man! It is the first time that someone has ever showed me this kind of consideration! Kenichi-nii is right, his teachers are really good people!' Thought Tsuna who was moved as his eyes were filled with tears.

"But..." continued Akisame "...I'm sure that it wouldn't be bad for the boy to do a trial run for a day." proposed the man with a cordial voice, but his eyes had a ruthless brilliance and his aura of fight scared the poor Tsuna.

"Hiiee!" the poor chestnut exclaimed as he was able to finally wake up his legs and went running to take refuge behind Kenichi.

'I take it back! I take it back'almost yelled Tsuna as he ran behind his cousin.

"It is not a bad idea." agreed Reborn, "We should do a small test, just to see if it is right or wrong, moreover, it never hurts to learn something new, right Tsuna? Maybe you will learn how to defend yourself against your bullies once."

"Bullies?" Kenichi asked concerned about his little cousin while he turned his head a little to make visual contact with Tsuna.

"It's nothing." Tsuna answered with a reassuring smile that does not reassure his cousin at all, "Reborn." The Chestnut called his Guardian, "I thought that we had already spoken about it."

"No, you spoke about it. And I ignored you during all the conversation." answered Reborn while he selflessly scrutinized his nails.

An incredulous silence filled the dojo, all those who did not know what was the relationship between Tsuna and Reborn, were amazed at the way in which these two seemed to coexist, both imposed their ideas on the other and both seemed at the same time, despite being in total disapproval with each other ideas, not to move an inch from their principles.

Tsuna and Reborn shared a battle of looks while others watched them, who would give in first? Normally, it was normal the student to respect the decision of the master and obeyed, but judging by the look in the eyes of Tsunayoshi, he was not going to accept stupidly without thinking about it before, even if that meant going against one of the men that no doubt could take his own life.

Reborn decided to speak first.

"It is only a test, Tsuna." He tried to talk as he played with his fedora. Tsuna lift up one of his eyebrows with skepticism.

Reborn sighed exasperated and covered his face, he wanted to take some measure with the help of Leon, to rediscipline, well in better words, tutor his student, like turning his chameleon into a gun and filling his student's body full of bullets, but in a room full of _"defenders of Justice",_ without a doubt he would not be advantageous, so he needed to find another way to convince his dame-student.

"Reborn-san is right." Suddenly spoke Kenichi attracting all the attention, well the chestnut was taken back, and now faced his cousin, Tsuna also looked to address the Ryozanpaku disciple, "Defend oneself is not the same thing as attacking, Tsuna." Kenichi began his speech and put his hands on each shoulder of his cousin, "It is okay to defend oneself."

Tsuna directed a look into the eyes of Kenichi and saw real concern for his well-being. To Tsuna, it never had interested him confront his bullies, at first he was afraid to be hurt even more, but after seeing Reborn and all the chaos that followed him Tsuna decided it was best to not fight, because let's face it, compared to Hibari, Mukuro, Xanxus, Byakuran, a very angry Enma, Jagger and Bermuda... well, let's say that his school's bullies were no longer as terrifying as before, now he could beat them without so little effort, but he simply didn't want to hurt anybody that was weaker than he was, he became strong to protect. However, the concern in the eyes of his cousins made Tsuna understand the true master plan of Reborn. The future mafia boss looked with ugliness towards his tutor, a triumphant smirk was drawn on the face who wore a fedora, Tsuna then returned to direct his attention to Kenichi and that intense chocolaty gaze still burned him. He finally, sighed in defeat.

"Okay, if it makes you and Honoka-chan feel better." smiled Tsuna.

Kenichi also smiled.

"Very well, let's have you change, there must be an _obi_ of your size here." Kenichi patted Tsuna's shoulder and then he led him outside the dojo.

'Kenichi... didn't realize that he was manipulated.' Was the collective thought of all those who were still in the dojo. Everyone in the dojo looked accusingly at Reborn. He was not paying any attention to them as he played with his chameleon.

* * *

"I believe that this will work okay, I think, Kenichi-nii." commented Tsuna as he wore an old _obi_ used by Kenichi during his first days at Ryozanpaku.

The sleeves and pants were a bit too long for him, the area around his chest had some space left, so it was quite loose even after adjusting the belt correctly.

"You've grown but not enough." whispered Kenichi not wanting Tsuna to hear him, but the chestnut's ear was quite sharp.

"Thanks, but that does not help my self-esteem." attacked Tsuna looking up at his cousin, upset.

"Haha, I am sorry." the nervous cousin apologized.

"Maybe I can help." a sweet voice joined them.

"Mui-san." Kenichi recognized the blonde immediately, as she was his crush.

Mui had a hand sewing kit.

"Stay still, Tsunayoshi-kun." She asked the future martial artist while she began by the bottom of the obi.

Miu worked quickly and neatly, her hands moving like an industrial sewing machine.

"Ara, that is pretty ring you have, Tsunayoshi-kun." Miu drew Tsuna's attention casually as well as Kenichi while she sewed the right sleeve.

Kenichi came to view the accessory.

"It is quite amazing and flashy, how didn't I see it before?" Kenichi commented when he noticed that orange ring, almost red, firely, "I didn't know that you liked this type of accessories."

Tsuna withdraw his hand from the view of both teenagers before they could have a better look and realize certain... details of his ring.

"I don't like it." replied the younger Brown-haired boy while he used his left hand to cover the ring and continuing nervously, "But this ring is special, it is a gift, you could say that it is a family legacy." explained Tsuna.

"On your father's side?" asked Kenichi stepping back to leave him some space seeing him anxious.

Tsuna nodded.

"And now you must give it to me." spoke a little voice that Tsuna was well acquainted with.

"Reborn, what do you mean?" questioned the future mafia don.

"The teachers said that you should not have any kind of accessories that could hurt you, so you should give it to me." He explained tilting his fedora.

'In addition, if any of those old wolves manage to see the symbol of Vongola, I do not think it will end well.' Reasoned the killer in his mind.

Tsuna approached Reborn while he took off the ring that distinguished him as the sole heir to the most powerful, and mentally unstable Mafia family, on the planet.

"Stay with Reborn for a while, and behave well, Natsu." Tsuna said lowly to his animal guardian and gave him a light kiss, then he gave it to Reborn.

"It must be valuable to you if you kissed it." commented intrigued Kenichi, neither he nor Miu realizing that he had also talk to his ring.

"It is." Tsuna returned his attention to his cousin.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. I will guard it well." assured Reborn as he placed the ring in the pocket of his coat.

"Very well, we can go to the Masters." Miu joined the conversation.

Kenichi was preparing to head with Miu towards dojo as well as Tsuna, but...

"Ah, right." interrupted Reborn making them stop suddenly, "Miu, Kenichi, the old Master as well as other Masters said that they need this, now." From his jacket's inner pocket, Reborn revealed a fairly extensive list of shopping and he gave it to Miu.

"There are so many things." said the blonde girl, "Let's go Kenichi-san." Miu quickly entered her Mama mode, as she usually did to take care of all those masters.

"B-but, why are the teachers asking us to go buy things suddenly? I refuse! This is definitely a trap! I am not going to leave Tsuna-kun alone with teachers!" claimed Kenichi while he possessively hugged his cousin.

"Maa, maa, Kenichi-san, you should have a little faith." Miu tried to reassure her fellow classmate and nothing else, at least she thought. "They already promised they would not do anything exaggerated."

"But they don't understand the term of going easily!" exclaimed Kenichi.

"Kenichi-san, you care too much." pointed Miu while taking Kenichi by his arm and with a slight twist, he released his little cousin. "I am sure that when we return, Tsunayoshi-kun will be okay or maybe even better condition than right now." the blonde girl explained as she dragged the captive arm of Kenichi.

While she dragged Kenichi, he cried and said...

"Nooooooo! Run, Tsuna-kun! RUN!"

And then the massive door of the Ryozanpaku was closed.

Tsuna and Reborn were seeing him at the door with different feelings, now Tsuna was scared for his physical well-being, Reborn on the other hand was more than amused by the attitude of his student's cousin.

"Come on, Tsuna, the teachers are waiting for us." Reborn indicated at the time as he walked towards the dojo.

Tsuna looked at Reborn as he walked away, then turned the door.

'How heavy is it?' questioned the future mob boss while he weighed his chances of escape.

"If you go there, I will be the one shooting." Reborn spoke while he continued walking.

"I know of it." admitted Tsuna, "But it is worth dreaming."

And thus Tsuna followed Reborn back to the dojo.

"Ooh, that obi suits you, Tsu-chan." said the elder master of the Ryozanpaku when he saw entering the cousin of his beloved disciple.

"The truth is that it was rather large, but with the help of Miu-san, I now fit in it." Tsuna responded with the slightly rosy cheeks.

"I am glad." Akisame joined the conversation, "thus, you won't have many problems to run in this." While the master philosopher showed a strange machine.

The machine looked like a mix between treadmill and a crane, it had a surface for running and a speedometer, but also a lot of pulleys which apparently were tied to the body who was to run on that thing.

'That looks like something out of the Inquisition!' Exclaimed Tsuna inside.

And Tsuna realized something else.

"Eh? Where is Honoka-chan?" questioned the future mob boss confused.

"You have nothing to worry about." Ma Kensei spoke: "Honoka-chan has gone to play with Shigure and Apachai, she will come back later." informed the short man while reading the back cover of a magazine with girls in bikini.

Reborn thought: "Good."

"Very well, Tsunayoshi-kun." Akisame told him, "All you have to do is stand here..." Akisame pulled Tsuna towards the machine: "... then I'll put these pulleys on..." Akisame put the straps on his head, his neck, his arms, his forearms, his wrists, his legs, his calves and his ankles, "... and you just need to start running." and Akisame went on the machine.

* * *

"I can't believe that I was dragged out, Miu-san!" claimed Kenichi to the blonde indignant while they carried huge and heavy bags, weights on their wrists and ankles, not making the task easier.

"Kenichi-san, you care too much. In addition, Honoka-chan was in the dojo, I doubt that teachers and Grandpa try to do something with her present." the blonde tried to calm him.

"That does not reassure me! Honoka is capable of abandoning Tsuna-Kun to fend off on his own if the teachers offered her a piece of cake!" the strongest disciple explained scandalized.

It was good that they had already finished shopping from that list, the bad thing is that it had been nearly two hours since they left the Ryozanpaku.

Kenichi and Miu came to the huge, imposing, heavy door of the Ryozanpaku, they opened it with the same ease with which an atomic bomb would destroy a city in a few seconds, and went to the place where the best warriors of the world gathered. Kenichi dropped shopping bags leaving alone Miu, so he could reach the dojo and make sure that Tsuna was whole and alive. As he arrived towards the dojo, the young disciple was removing weights that were on his wrists and his ankles.

"Tsuna-kun!" the chestnut made the biggest cry as soon as he crossed the dojo door.

But as Kenichi just cried, someone greeted him in the dojo.

"Oh, welcome, Kenichi. Did you have a nice walk with Miu?" questioned friendly Reborn.

Kenichi could not answer the question of the tutor of his cousin, as in front him was one of machines, that Akisame created, smoking which would normally mean that it overheated, with wires of the pulley, which were supposed to hold to the body, broken. And all the teachers had faces full of disbelief.

In one corner was lying Tsuna, completely exhausted, breathing rapidly, his body was completely bathed in sweat, he could notice the steam emanating from his cousin's body.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kenichi exclaimed as soon as he saw his cousin and he came running towards him, "Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" asked the distressed chestnut as he took Tsuna in his arms and began to shake him dramatically.

"I-I-I-a-aaa-m-ff-fi-ii-nn-ne." responded Tsuna with eyes like spirals while his cousin shook him at a breakneck speed.

'But if you keep shaking me like this, I'm going to throw you over!' Cried Tsuna in his mind.

As if he read the thought of the chestnut, Kenichi stopped suddenly and gave him a big hug.

"Eeh! What happened here?" exclaimed Honoka returning to the dojo together with Apachai, Shigure and Tochumaru, as these four were finish playing Othello, the teachers were even more amazed that the young chestnut had defeated, they could not believe what they saw, one of the machines of Akisame.

"This is it!" Kenichi said strongly while he helped Tsuna standing, "Honoka, go to Miu-san and tell her to pack Tsuna-kun's things! We're going home!" the eldest of Shirahama instructed with some authority, he then turned to his masters, "And Masters, I am very disappointed, you promised me that you would not hurt him." the strongest disciple replied with pain in his eyes.

Kenichi supported Tsuna by lending one of his shoulders to keep him standing, then the two came out of the dojo. Honoka, even if she did not understand all that had happened, she understood that her older brother was upset and that Tsuna was exhausted, so the smaller chestnut obeyed the instructions of her brother and went after them.

Teachers were about to go after his disciple and explain what happened, but they were interrupted...

"Do not worry, I will talk to Kenichi." assured Reborn while he tilted his fedora, "And as for Tsuna's tutorage, in the morning, he will give you the official reply. Have a good afternoon and it was a pleasure to meet you, _ciao._ " the mini hitman said goodbye with his best smile, the smile of good and innocent child that would make anyone who ever met him wet their pants, but to the teachers of the Ryozanpaku it was only the smile of a child.

"What happened?" Miu entered the dojo, "Why is Tsunayoshi-kun in that state? You promised to behave! Kenichi-san is furious!" claimed the angry blonde.

"It was not our fault, Miu." Sasaki spoke embarrassed while he scratched his neck in a nervous way.

"What happened?" demanded Miu with face of a scolding mom.

* * *

 _(With Kenichi, Tsuna, Honoka and Reborn...)_

"I cannot believe it! They promised me that they would behave!" Kenichi continued ranting while dragging Tsuna.

"Kenichi-nii." the future mob boss was calling his cousin.

"But they did not! You are never joining as their disciple!" He continued with his monologue, angry.

"Kenichi-nii." Tsuna was trying to draw the attention of his cousin.

"This happens to me being too trusting!"

"KENICHI-NII!" Tsuna began yelling to catch the attention of his cousin.

"What?" Kenichi turned to his cousin still worried about his condition.

"I'm good, you can let me go... and stop dragging me." Tsuna assure him.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized and let go Tsuna.

"You know? It was not the fault of your teachers." Tsuna started to explain to Kenichi.

"It was their fault!" claimed Kenichi.

"No, it was not." A young voice spoke, which was behind both of the chestnut.

Reborn came next to Honoka, both behind Tsuna and Kenichi.

"What you mean, Reborn-chan?" Honoka questioned curiously carrying the backpack with Tsuna's casual clothes.

Tsuna and Kenichi turned to face the Katekyo hitman named Reborn.

"What really happened:

 _* FLASHBACK *_

Akisame lit machine, but the jiujitsu philosopher teacher didn't want to that adorable cousin of his adorable disciple to be hurt, because if that happened, Kenichi never would forgive them, so the man set the machine at the lowest level of difficulty, not that Kenichi knew that such machines have that kind of level, the objective of that exercise was to show Tsuna that martial arts were fun as well as measuring the level of esteem and resistance that possessed the younger chestnut, that was all.

At first the machine was slow, the first fifteen minutes were a light walk to Tsuna warm, then it was a quiet run, nothing rushed, Tsuna was starting to sweat, but remained at a constant rate.

'After 55 minutes of jogging, he shows no signs of fatigue.' Said Akisame to himself.

The other present masters (Ma Kensei, Sakaki and the old schoolmaster) watched the way that Tsuna ran, his breathing technique, the height to which his feet rose. Those present concluded that the younger Brown was a natural, almost as if his body knew instinctively what to do, the Ryozanpaku teachers were impressed. However, there was someone who was starting to get bored, an apparent boy in a suit with black fedora who played with his Chameleon, and, every acquaintance of Reborn knows what happens when that little Rascal is bored...

Reborn examined the machine where his student exercised with care, noto as subject to their body pulleys exercising slight pressure which was Tsuna to put some force into his trot or would be dragged back, smiled with malice, an idea to entertain killer guardian emerged in his evil head. The fedora's whisper in the ear of your reliable partner and weapon, Leon, the plan to run. Chameleon nodded once, something that could be identified as another mischievous smile decorating the face of the animal, then East with master's leap from the hand of his master and landed on the floor of the dojo and the ninja who is Leon progress up to the strange machine of Akisame and (unless none of the teachers is because many were reviewing Tsuna with critical eye) is broken between the cracks of the machine using its ability to adapt any situation, it was then when the chaos slipped.

First a strange sound declared that something was going to happen, and finally what had been a pleasant jogging through the Park for Tsuna became a race for supremacy, pulleys pulling getting stronger each pull, Tsuna began to use all his strength to avoid being swept away and hanged.

"Your machine has gone mad, Akisame!" Sakaki accused concerned.

"Take the boy away from there!" Ma Kensei declared.

Akisame and Sakaki were about to jump to save the boy or destroy the machine, but they were stopped by the old schoolmaster.

"Wait!" declared the greatest master, "Look!" The grandfather of Miu pointed to Tsuna.

The smoke stopped to come from the machine because of the friction created at the band for running, but teachers noticed that the pulleys that pulled from the body of Tsuna, were exerting too much force but Tsuna was not receding one centimeter.

"He is going to be strangled!" warned Ma Kensei.

"No, look." indicated the old schoolmaster.

The eyes of Sakaki, Kensei and Akisame opened amazed, despite the force with which his neck was oppressed, they were not smothering him, indeed Tsuna was breathing through a special form of breath used in karate!

Teachers were shocked, wasn't he supposed to be a child that has never practiced martial arts?

Reborn, reading the faces of the teachers, was having fun with their reaction, and smirked.

Tsuna focus all his energy on his moorings while trying to follow in the band rhythm for running, which is why what he was about to do was risky, especially if the teachers realized, but it was that or hanging himself, using extreme care the chestnut focus his flame in the moorings on his body and slowly began to burn them.

Smoke intensify until it became a cloud covering Tsuna and the machine, suddenly a strong SNAP was heard which meant that they were breaking breaking and crashing heavily against the pulleys that pulled them.

The next thing that was seen, was a Tsuna out flying and a machine that was destroyed.

Tsuna fell bathed in his own sweat and breathing with difficulty.

Leon was confused as he went to his master to hide.

 _* END FLASHBACK *_

"So frankly, I am the one you should be blaming." Reborn admitted without a hint of shame without too much detail of the event.

"Uh?" It was the intelligent response that was heard from Kenichi.

"The truth is that I was bored as your teachers tried to test Tsuna while treating him like he was made of porcelain, so I decided that it would be good for them to see his true potential, so if he agreed to be their temporary disciple, they could train him to his full potential." Reborn explained while smirking.

"So... just because you were bored... you decided... to torture him?" Kenichi questioned not believing that he heard correctly, a curious blue decorating his face.

Reborn only innocently smiled, which caused Kenichi's body to shiver and felt sorry for his cousin.

"And you live under the same roof for…?" Kenichi questioned his cousin bewiled.

"For two years." Tsuna responded honestly with a dry smile.

'And I believe that my teachers were monsters.' Said Kenichi with the blue face of fear.

"Mou! Honoka does not understand!" the smallest chestnut complained after hearing the conversation between the three boys, "Tsu-chan, should you not change from your _obi_?" Honoka questioned curious noticing that his cousin was wearing an dirty and sweaty _obi_.

"Ah, yeah, I should change." Tsuna reacted and realized that he was still in his training clothes that Miu helped him adjust, "But we are very far from home and I do not see any public restroom." the future mob boss said discouraged.

Kenichi observed his surroundings and realized that they were near the building of the Shinpaku Alliance.

"I know where you can change." added the chestnut, "Follow me."

Honoka, Tsuna and Reborn followed.

Since the best assassin in the world, Reborn, came to his life almost three years ago, very few things were able to surprise Sawada Tsunayoshi. Usually his frights of infarction and cardiac surprises were due to the madness that the mafia had to offer, but now the mob boss in training could not believe what was in front of him, a nervous twitch in his right eye and left commissure of the mouth were clear to show his unbelief of the situation.

Tsuna had heard of a small group that was slowly infiltrated into the dark underground for world supremacy, a small organization called "Shinpaku Alliance" and whether that organization was doing, a small name was by their constant clashes against the renowned Group of mercenaries and terrorists known as well as the group formed by their disciples _Yami_ and _Yomi_ , and if Tsuna knew of these groups was because Reborn made sure he would study everything about the most powerful underworld groups and those who were born and were getting important.

'Please, God, please, don't let it be the Shinpaku Alliance.' Tsuna thought with tears of blood.

'And these vacations are not stopping from improving.' Reborn thought on the verge of laughing.

"Ke-Kenichi-nii." Tsuna called his cousin, "Y-you mean he-here?" questioned incredulous Tsuna.

"E - this is... a club house!" lied Kenichi, "Yes! a clubhouse! Haha!"

'You are a bad liar, Kenichi-nii' Thought Tsuna as he saw his reaction.

'It's a good lie, but you lack of conviction saying it.' Criticized Reborn to himself.

"Come on, inside there is a bathroom with a shower, you can clean yourself there as well as change your clothes." informed Kenichi as he penetrated in the building with the enormous flag of the Alliance at the top.

Honoka was again ahead and entered the building first, when Kenichi told Tsuna to follow him.

'I don't want to go there!' Tsuna wept as he followed Kenichi.

Reborn, smirking evilly, entered behind Tsuna.

Inside the building, all equipment that was installed in the place was of high quality, except for some second hand furniture, the headquarters of the Shinpaku Alliance had its particular charm.

"Ooh! Shirahama! What brings you here?" Thor greeted effusive to see his friend enter the room, "We thought you'd be with that cousin of yours."

In the background, training, were the Valkyries with Freya and also Siegfried was writing his new _Ode_.

"To tell the truth-" responded Kenichi to the sumo wrestler, but he was interrupted as the mobster entered the room at the same time.

"Kyaaaa ~! So cute ~!" The Valkyries all sang noticing to the younger boy.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you." the boy arose after doing a respectful bow.

"I am Reborn, ciaossu." He greeted with a movement of his fedora.

"It is a pleasure to meet you! I am Thor..."

'Is it not a Norse God?' Exclaimed Tsuna inside while a man as large as Rauji, with less scarring.

"I go to the same school as Kenichi." He concluded his presentation.

"My name is Freya..."

'Another deity?' Tsuna thought incredulously when a beautiful brunette woman approached with graceful aura.

"And these are my Valkyries." the beautiful lady pointed to the group of girls behind her.

The girls behind Freya was a charming and varied group, Reborn nodded silently giving his approval by the appearance of the girls... what? Having appearance of ten does not change his appreciation of the feminine beauty.

"The subject on the corner that seems in a zombie trance is Siegfried." Thor presented in the direction of a man wearing clothes similar to medieval clothes who avidly wrote in a papyrus and muttered inconsistencies, "He is now just talking with his muses or something." Thor tried to explain the behavior of his friend.

'Apparently I'm not the only one with a "very diverse" group of friends.' Said Tsuna to himself while he drew a sympathetic smile on his face.

'Aaah, then the madness does not flow only in Iemitsu's genes only.' Reborn thought with humor.

"Ah! Tsu-chan! There is someone that I want to introduce you to!" Honoka declared as she came out of a corner dragging someone with her.

The person who was dragged away by Honoka was a tall guy with sexy blonde hair and a trained body.

"Tsu-chan, this is Tanimoto Natsu." presented the chestnut child while leaving the blond just in front of his cousin, "Nacchi, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi and his tutor, Reborn."

"It is a pleasure, Sawada-kun." Natsu stretched his hand Natsu in direction of Tsuna, but the last couldn't believe what was happening.

Why was he in shock?

Some time ago, Vongola summoned some of the groups of mercenaries important to see if any qualified to be in their ranks, Tsuna as the heir-to-be, had to witness several of the interviews, not that any of those interviewed knew that they were observed by the heir of the largest Mafia family, the oldest and the most powerful one in the history of mankind. When it was the turn of _Yomi_ and the group of their disciples _Yami,_ after all the _background checks_ , the one of the most stable mentally despite his past and with more chance of survival to a Vongola style mission was a member of _Yami_ , codename _Hermit,_ known in the civilian world as Tanimoto Natsu , the same Tanimoto Natsu that Tsuna had in front of him.

Luckily Reborn had gotten in the head of Tsuna, quite harshly if he had to remember, the correct way not to look surprised. By using that technique Tanimoto did not notice that the smaller chestnut recognized him.

"The pleasure is mine, Tanimoto-san." the mafia heir shook the hand of the blond.

'These holidays are getting better and better.' Reborn thought certainly having fun.

'This is wrong in so many ways.' Tsuna thought defeated.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter, sorry for the late update as well as making you wait for all my other stories too. I am working on all of them at once with all my school project. So sorry for making you guys wait.**

 **Gomennasai!**

 **Review:**

 **Jhon Fredy: Right now**

 **Black Goku: Thanks**

 **Raynisia: Yep, too bad for him.**

 **Yona0: Thanks a lot for the compliment, I hope iti s a good kenichi fic**

 **SevenHeavens: Thanks~**

 **Guest: Well, you will have to wait and see**

 **Hanasaku12: Thanks!**

 **HolyKnight5: Well you will have to wait and see**

 **RoyalTwinFangs: sorry about the grammar, I will try to do better next time**

 **Marcoglas92: thank you for following**

 **Kojo208: Thanks a lot for the compliment, I try to do my best to please you guys**

 **Foxchick1: yeah, poor Tsuna…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"And this is Tsuna's guardian, Reborn-san." Kenichi presented the companion of his cousin.

"Ciaossu." greeted Reborn.

Tanimoto looked a moment at Reborn with something kind of confusion, then covered it with one of his usual smiles that could easily make girls fall in love with him.

"Nice to meet you too, little one." greeted Tanimoto throwing his smile at Reborn.

"I've better go change." commented Tsuna while extending his hand to Tanimoto, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Tanimoto-san."

"The pleasure was all mine, Tsunayoshi-kun." He responded while he accepted his hand.

The smile that Tanimoto dedicate to Tsuna only made Tsuna feel a chill through his entire body, much like Mukuro or Byakuran did when they smile, when he met them for the first time. It was always a bad omen…

Swaying secretly his discomfort, he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to change clothes, Reborn used the excuse that he was following him as of making he was okay, to check the building his way meaning without nobody questioned his absence and noticing what he was doing.

"Hmmm, he is taller than what I thought." Tanimoto casually commented returning to his stoic normal way.

"Your cousin is adorable, Shirahama." Freya said as she walked to one of the sofa and took a seat.

"He has beautiful eyes, so beautiful~" one of the Valkyries said singing seconded by her companions, singing along.

"Nobody is cuter than Tsu-chan." Honoka exclaimed proudly while putting her hands on her hips, making a self-sufficient smile on her face.

"That little boy really is his guardian?" Tanimoto asked taking seat in a free chair.

"Strange, right?" responded Kenichi, "He cannot have a body older than Honoka, yet he seemed so much mature. From what he told us, he was sick or something and his body became like that." Kenichi tried to explain as best he could.

The conversation on the subject of Reborn was settled there. Many people had still questions about that boy, but they didn't ask them because they knew Kenichi didn't know more about it.

"Heu... why is it so quiet?" Kenichi said intrigued as he felt that something was missing, more like someone, "Where is Niijima?"

"Now that you mention it..." Freya said as she looked around not finding him.

"… No one has seen him in a while." Thor completed the idea of the brunette and sexy friend.

"Shit." Tanimoto complained as he walked quickly to the only room the alien could be and was quickly followed by Kenichi, Honoka, Thor, Freya and the Valkyries, they all headed to the computer room.

Siegfried was in trance talking with his muses.

Niijima was typing at the speed of light with the huge keyboard and was helped by Loki and #20 who were also typing almost as furiously as the alien.

"Niijima, you weird alien freak! What are you up to?!" Kenichi demanded as he entered the computer room with heavy steps followed by his friends.

"Tch, and I thought that it would take longer for you guys to realize that I was not there." Niijima mumbled annoyed without averting his attention from the computer he was using.

"We asked you question, we want an answer, Alien." Tanimoto said in a threatening tone.

"I am trying to access the database of a fairly powerful mafia family..." Niijima mumbled trying to make them believe it wasn't a big deal.

"What?! You what?!" Kenichi snapped.

"…They are called Vongola or something..."

 _Crash!_

Tanimoto gave a powerful punch to the base of the computer and pulled out several circuits and cables from the inside of the computer, sparks flying everywhere from what was left of the computer.

"... like that." Niijima finished his sentence.

"Something. Like. That?" Tanimoto repeated his words with contained fury, "Do you have an idea of what you are trying to do?" Tanimoto went to Niijima and took him by the collar of the shirt, lifted him a few inches above ground, "Do you have any idea of the mess in which you are pulling us in?! Tanimoto yelled while he pushed Niijima hard against the computer table. "And you two!" Tanimoto yelled in the direction of Loki and #20 making stop all of their activities and made #20 trembled behind Loki, "You know perfectly what will happen to us if they realize what you guys were doing!"

"Anno, Natsu-kun." Kenichi called the blonde not wanting to make him more furious. Meanwhile Honoka rushed and took one of the arms of Tanimoto trying to soothe him, "To what are you referring to? What is Vongola?" Kenichi questioned with something kind of fear that could be seen in his eyes.

Tanimoto grumbled lowly and dropped Niijima abruptly, his free hand traveling to the head of Honoka, touching her small chestnut hair.

"Vongola is nothing more and nothing less than the most ancient, powerful and ruthless crime family known in the history of humanity." began Tanimoto with controlled voice, "They are the elite of the elite in the underworld, they make _Yomi_ and _Yami_ and any other organization that we have faced, or with whom we have interacted look like a preschool in suburban area." Kenichi swallowed heavy at what he said, "And this megalomaniacal idiot has put us right into their scope!" exploded Tanimoto while pointing to Niijima, only the grip of Honoka stopping him from finally kill him.

"Niijima, what exactly were you trying to do?" Kenichi questioned seriously after listening to the information from Tanimoto.

"Lately the underworld has been pretty quiet, I wanted to know why the sudden change and according to my sources it is because the most powerful mafia family of all. The head is changing, the new head, also known as the tenth, is taking the reins of the Organization, he is discarding and breaking up several groups due to their way of exercising their power and I found myself being curious that a mob boss has such moral, or moral at all to begin with, so I decided to get myself into their database and see if there was something, but I have been here all damn day and I could not even pass their first fucking _firewall!_ " Niijima spoke calmly at the beginning but almost yelled at the end in frustration exasperated, whipping his hands on the dead keyboard that he before manipulated.

The discussion followed and no one noticed a shadow moving away down the Hall, a tipped fedora hid half of the face as a self-sufficient smile painted on his face.

'Mental note: write to Timothy to increase the founding of computer security department.' Said mentally Reborn.

Tsuna went out the bathroom all clean and changed, in his hands he had properly folded the obi provided to him.

"It is time that you finished." Reborn said suddenly but it did not cause any effect on Tsuna, who was more than accustomed to the suddenly presence of his guardian, "I completed my tour of this place a while ago and I must admit that although everything has recycled, it is very well done, congratulations to whom who built this base."

"I can't believe that Kenichi-nii is the strongest disciple of which I heard so much about lately." sighed Tsuna ignoring what was said by his guardian.

"It could have been worse." said Reborn.

"How?" questioned incredulous Tsuna.

"He could have learned that you are the boss of the most powerful mafia family." Reborn replied as if it was nothing.

A shiver traveled through Tsuna's back at that idea: Kenichi, defender of Justice and history strongest disciple, not forgetting his favorite cousin and older brother figure, learning that his little cousin is known as the Lord and master of the pillar family of all the underworld.

"Hiee! Do not say that like it is nothing!" exclaimed Tsuna looking horrified at Reborn.

"Tsuna do not worry, your identity remained a secret to all organizations outside of the Alliance's inner circle, well... at least until you turn 21." reassured Reborn.

"You know that doesn't help at all?" mumbled Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun! Reborn-san!"

"Tsu-chan! Reborn-chan!"

Kenichi and Honoka called respectively while appearing along a corridor and saw Tsuna fresh and clean with his peculiar tutor. Tsuna quickly approached his cousins, Reborn following him closely.

"I'm afraid that I should return to the dojo because of some things I forgot, would you mind going back home with Honoka?" apologized the older cousin.

"It's OK, it doesn't bother us." agreed Tsuna with a smile. 'In addition, there are things that I would like to ask Honoka-chan without you being present, sorry, Kenichi-nii.' thought the chestnut Lord and master of all the underworld, "right, Reborn?"

"It is not a problem." Reborn agreed peacefully.

"Great, I promise that I will take you guys to eat at a great place as a compensation." the history strongest disciple assured while he said goodbye and began to trot down the aisle, waiting for him were Tanimoto and Freya, who began to follow him in exit direction.

When Kenichi and his friends disappeared from the view of two young chestnuts and the guardian in the form of a child, Honoka enlaced her right arm with the left arm of Tsuna and took the hand of Reborn so he would not get left behind.

"You better not go home already, Mom sent me a message and she want us to buy some things for this feast to welcome you guys, let's go!"

"Why aren't you taking both of them with us?" Niijima commented annoyed as he looked to Kenichi, Tanimoto and Freya approaching the huge door of the Ryozanpaku.

"Because of you, I do not want to put my favorite cousin who I haven't seen in years in more danger because you suddenly decided that it would be okay to disturb the largest, oldest and most powerful mafia family of all the fucked underworld!" Kenichi began calmly to finally shout hysterically in the ear of Niijima.

"You are too dramatic." Niijima mumbled while with his finger he cleaned the ear where Kenichi had shouted at him.

"For your own well, Niijima, I hope that teachers know what to do with this madness in which we got in because if not rest assured that I would leave you trapped underground with Tanimoto, Takeda-san and Ryuto-kun as their training tool!" threatened Kenichi as he opened with ease the huge gate that once cost him a lot of effort to open. Well, to be precise, he couldn't even open it at first.

Four young adults came to the old and classic Japanese style house, the door closed simply due to its weight.

"Ara, Kenichi-san." greeted Miu with a smile when she saw the chestnut disciple, "I did not expect you to return to ma..." Miu stopped her speech when she noticed that those who accompanied Kenichi were not neither Honoka nor Tsunayoshi and his tutor, but his friends and colleagues, which is why the blonde dedicated to the chestnut disciple a confused and concerned look.

"Niijima." It was the only word that came out of the mouth of Kenichi as he entered in the House followed by Tanimoto and Freya, Miu dedicated a look of understanding as she looked at Niijima as if she was used to his antics. When he stepped in front of the dojo, "Are the teachers in the dojo?" questioned Kenichi.

"Yes, they are trying to find what went wrong with the machine since a while ago." Miu replied while she reached Kenichi and walked beside him.

"Oh, about that." Kenichi stopped and looked straight into the blonde's eyes, "Reborn-san confessed that it was due to him, he did not tell me exactly what he did but it was him who damaged the machine so that the teachers would see the true potential of Tsuna-kun." explained the chestnut while he was scratched embarrassed his neck, "I will apologize to the teachers."

"Oh, what a relief." sighed Miu, "The teachers have been wreaking their heads trying to figure out what happened, and felt very guilty for what happened to Tsunayoshi-kun." informed Miu as they began to walk in direction of the dojo again.

They arrived at the dojo and found teachers sitting in a circle around Akisame's machine, the master philosopher of the jiujitsu unscrewing the machine piece by piece trying to find out what went wrong with his machine.

"I simply don't understand what went bad." mumbled Akisame with discomfort while he was unscrewing.

"Perhaps you are finally reaching the age, Akisame." mocked Sakaki before taking a good and big sip from his beer.

Akisame was about to answer to the karateka with his own scathing comment but was interrupted by...

"Akisame-shishio!" Kenichi strongly opened the dojo's door and then jumped in the form of a perfect dogeza before the figure of his teacher, "Sorry, I have doubted your abilities and I apologize for my actions of this afternoon. Reborn-san told me that he modified the machine to show to you teachers, the true potential of Tsuna-kun." Kenichi explained the situation.

Sakaki and Kensei, Akisame looked incredulous among them before the new information, Shigure and Apachai made _Oooh_ while with their right-hand fist hammered gently against the palm of their left hand, Touchumaru (mouse mascot Shigure) mimicking the action of her mistress and the master of Muay Thai, the elder master smiled while he stroked his beard.

"That boy, Reborn, he is quite a naughty boy." commented fun and interested Furinji Hayato.

"Hahahaha!" Sakaki laughed thunderous, "It seems they played dirty, Akisame! Hahaha!"

"Aah." Akisame, relieved, sighed as he believed Sakaki comment, "You can lift your head, Kenichi-kun. You are forgiven."

"Shishio ~" Kenichi wept at the mercy of his master.

"More important still, Ken." called the old schoolmaster, "I don't think that you've only returned to apologize, seeing that some of your friends are accompanying you." reasoned the old man seeing the other promising young adults and future teachers in martial arts.

"Oh, true." the Chestnut recalled why he rushed to return to the Ryozanpaku, "Niijima!" Kenichi called his worst friend.

"What did the alien do?" questioned with disinterest Sakaki.

"He tried to get into the secret files of the Mafia family, the oldest one and most powerful in the world." Tanimoto informed while he pulled the collar of the shirt of Niijima and threw him inside the dojo.

That definitely drew the attention of the teachers.

"You tried to get into Vongola files?" questioned a surprised Kensei facing Niijima as if for the first time he understood that there was truly something wrong with his head.

"That was... not a good idea." said Shigure sighing as if she was disappointed.

"Haruo-kun." called Akisame, "You realize that this action will be particularly considered as a grave offense, and that probably Vongola are going to send people to find you?"

"Oh, come. I just wanted to see if their security system were truly good, I just have to apologize, right? It is not as if you were not strong enough against them…"

"I'm afraid that if it is Vongola, we cannot even intervene." the old schoolmaster interrupted the speech of Niijima.

"Wh-what?" Niijima snapped.

"What do you mean, old schoolmaster?" Freya asked not understanding the reaction of the teachers.

"Not only Vongola is the most powerful mafia family and the oldest, they are also the main pillar of the underground at the international level, they are the seeds of which were born the roots which raised the hidden partnerships that gave as a result the society as we know it." recited Furinji Hayato.

"Face it, Vongola is like going into the deepest part of the ocean hoping not to be crushed by the water pressure and thatyour organs and brain stayed non-liquefied inside your body, even we have limits." continued Kensei while removing his hat.

"In addition, it is Vongola who ensures that the balance of the underworld remains intact and invisible to many. They are those who ensure that crazy things do not come into light." added Sakaki.

"Too crazy? Oh isn't that what we have faced so far...?"

"It is not more than the tip of a huge iceberg." Akisame explained the all issue to Miu.

A shiver traveled into the back of the younger audience.

"Aaah." the old schoolmaster nostalgically sighed, "I remember the first time I had contact with Vongola. I was young and I was hired to wipe out a group that threatened to destroy a small village so they could exploit their natural resources. When I arrive, the only thing I found was a couple of girls who shot me with a strange bullet and left me lying in the same place for two whole days. When I recovered consciousness, everything had been arranged and the two girls left me a note: "You can take the credit, not interested in attention. Atte Vongola Famiglia"." The grandfather recalled as if he was having fun, "I did not take the credit, but I did not tell my contractors what really happened, Ho Ho ho."

"I still had hair the first time that I ran into them." spoke Kensei, "I was on the trail of my brother, he had been hired by the triads as a bodyguard during a meeting with representatives of Vongola, it did not end well at all." The Chinese man remembered while he caressed a pronounced and small scar on his head.

"During one of my works, I came across one of their men, the guy was crazy, toward things that even I thought I was drunk... still I have my doubts of whether or not it was a man." added Sakaki and then gave himself another drink from his beer.

"...Rare weapons." Shigure said.

"Their technologies are very particular indeed." Akisame nodded recalling the time that he and Shigure found themselves in a lab that stole weapons. There, there was Vongola's weapons, so they sent their men to catch them while the teachers were there to retrieve one of the swords of Shigure, "We were quite badly injured on that site, if not for the medical help they provided us, we would have not lived to see another sunrise."

"Apachai has never come against them." Apachai contributed to the conversation, "But to Apachai, people always have said that Apachai should never make them angry."

With each new anecdote from the masters, the face of Niijima had its color fading until it completely vanished.

"E-e - then what - should – we - do?" Kenichi trembled as he asked.

"Well, if they send someone, we can try telling them that it was no more than a misunderstanding." proposed Akisame who began reconstruction of his machine.

"And if it does not work?" questioned Tanimoto now while crossing of arms and leaning in a corner.

"Then we deliver the alien to them and it will be like as if he never existed." Sakaki said.

Haruo Niijima, at his age of eighteen, for the first time in his life, reconsidered his actions.

Honoka, Tsuna and Reborn walked through a park in the direction of the business district in the area. The Shirahama was ranting about how Kenichi began martial arts and all the things that took place from there from her perspective, Tsuna listened attentively the words from his cousin, taking mental note of the personal data of Kenichi's friends and his teachers.

"And that has been more or less been our life since Oni-chan began practicing martial arts." concluded Honoka with anecdotes, "What about it, Tsu-chan? How did you make your friends?" questioned interested Honoka in her cousin, it's been so long since the last time she saw him that she wanted to hear about everything the tallest boy has done.

"Well... If you are referring to how it all began, I would say that it all started with Reborn."

"Eh? Reborn-chan?" inquired Honoka.

The smallest chestnut turned her attention to the one next to her, smaller than her.

"You want to hear the story?" questioned Tsuna to his cousin.

Honoka nodded enthusiastic.

"It all started when the flyer, advertising the services of Reborn, arrived in the hands of my mother..."

Tsuna told Honoka almost everything, skipping everything related to the mafia and their close (and current) death experiences.

"All of them sounds like they are good people, although Hibari should take a holiday at a Buddhist temple and learn something about inner peace." commented Honoka while she crossed her arms with pensive air, "like Nacchi! He meditates every day ~." the chestnut explained as a proud mother.

"Nacchi?" inquired Tsuna.

"Oh, I mean Natsu-kun. Nacchi is the name Oni-chan and I call him when he is not listening." explained the smallest Shirahama.

"Tanimoto-san, sounds that despite his outward attitude, is a good person." commented Tsuna.

"Nacchi is as good as Oni-chan, Tsu-kun!" exclaimed suddenly Honoka, "He is friendly, ready and very handsome! And..."

"Honoka-chan." interrupted Tsuna, "Is it possible that... you like Tanimoto-san?" Tsuna questioned between surprised and curious at his cousin.

Honoka stopped dry her movement and stopped chatting along at the same time, as her dark brown eyes of the smaller Shirahama looked at her feet, but Tsuna could easily see that she began to get red from the root of the hair down to the neck.

"Don't tell anybody." Honoka asked in a whisper as she slightly pulled the sleeve of Tsuna.

"I promise it." nodded Tsuna, "right, Reborn? We cannot tell anyone."

"A gentleman never would speak of secrets of a young girl with a pure heart, Tsuna." –

Tsuna nodded in silence, because if there was something that was Reborn above his profession, was a gentleman.

The three returned to the Shirahama residence and gave the Lady of the House the shopping so she could begin to prepare dinner, Honoka volunteered to help his mother and went with her to the kitchen. Mototsugu then approached Reborn and both began to talk about weapons once the Lord of the House casually mentioned if they wanted to see his new rifle, Tsuna smiled pleased to notice that his prediction about good crumbs between his uncle and his guardian became reality. He went to the direction of the living room and fired up the TV, after ten minutes, he heard Kenichi entered. Tsuna noted that his cousin looked thoughtful and slightly pale.

"Kenichi-nii, are you well?" questioned concerned Tsuna.

"Eh? Ah! Tsuna-kun! N-no! Don't worry, it's nothing." He tried to calm himself and tried to reassured his cousin.

"Sure?" insisted Tsuna as he took the hand of the larger chestnut.

"Sure." Kenichi nodded already more convinced of his own words.

Tsuna-kun should not be involved in this. Said to himself the firstborn of the Shirahama.

Twenty minutes after the food was served and the Shirahama family and their guests enjoyed a pleasant summer evening. They all ate their food while chatting of their experience and friends, Tsuna noticed that Kenichi really mentioned Miu a lot of time. He truly felt something for her, maybe it wasn't just a crush.

They all continued to talk hours after eating, they finished talking when Honoka began falling asleep understanding it was time to sleep for everyone. Tsuna helped Kenichi put Honoka into her room. As they both said goodnight to each other, Tsuna noticed that Reborn had disappeared somewhere. He sighed and smiled telling himself that his tutor would never change.

He entered the guest room as he clicked on the light's switch, he quickly saw a dark chair, looking far more expensive than every furniture of the room, the chair span only to see Reborn petting his chameleon. Tsuna sweatdropped at the dramatic scene Reborn just put him through. As he sighed, he felt a bullet scratched his cheek, but weirdly it didn't make any noise. Tsuna didn't need the noise to make him scare.

"A mafia don must always be able to do dramatic entrance and must always expect one." Reborn said, "I may have said I gave you a break as your tutor but not as your advisor."

He saw that Reborn put a silencer on the gun, as he concluded it was to make sure not to wake up the girl, sleeping next door. He was always such a _gentleman_.

"Anyway, have you decided your answer to your cousin's teachers?" Reborn asked making himself his normal expresso, as he already had made himself at home in the room they were going to stay all summer.

"Well, firstly I didn't have much choice to decide, right?" Tsuna asked while looking at Reborn who smirked back and said:

"You know me so well." Then he returned to a more serious attitude, "But you always have a choice even if I don't always listen to what you have to say." For only a second.

"Secondly, I don't think that you should have done that in front of the teachers and made Kenichi mad at them. I know that you thought they were treating me too gently, like I was porcelain, and that fact was unacceptable with me being a future mafia boss and being your student, but it wasn't necessary, as it did not only cause mayhem between teachers, students and friends, it also almost cause me to reveal my flames to outsiders. That fact could have caused a bigger uproar making Vongola and even Vindice involved with my cousin." Tsuna scolded his tutor while his eyes changed orange.

Reborn smirked under his fedora, 'he is truly becoming a boss that would do everything to protect his family, but…' "You are 100 years too young to tell me what to do, and questioned my action. And if you had shown them your flames, it would have mean that you were not trained enough, and that your vacations weren't earned correctly and that I would have to upgrade my tor-tutoring with the help of Lal and Colonello."

Tsuna shuttered at the thought of such training. He saw that Reborn was still waiting for his answer. "I have been thinking about it, after seeing Kenichi-nii and Honoka-chan worrying about me, and the result of their training program on Kenichi-nii, I kind of want to try it."

Reborn smiled at the resolve of Tsuna, he actually wanted to become stronger, to make sure his family wouldn't worry about him. Plus, he had the desire to become stronger on his own, without too much of his help.

"Plus, their training could not be as bad as yours, right?" Tsuna said as he went to bed. If only he knew…

 **End of this chapter, hope you all like this**

 **Thanks for all your reviews and you guys following all of my stories**

 **Yona0: Thanks a lot, I have tried to do my best so there would be as little grammatical error as possible.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Frankly I haven't thought about the fights that will happen, but I am thinking of making it interesting without people being to powerful even if some people truly are strong like the old master and the most powerful skies and earth of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter of the KenichiXReborn crossver. I don't own anything (not KHR nor Kenichi)**

 **Chapter 4**

"I want to become your disciple." Tsunayoshi declared in front of Kenichi's masters.

"Why?" The grandmaster asked smiling as he played with his beard.

"I want to become strong enough so that my family won't worry about me anymore." Tsuna explained with his eyes full of determination. All of the masters were surprised by the determination he showed.

"Good, then we can begin the training." That was the sentence that began Tsuna first week of training at the Ryōzanpaku dojo, and of course that made his summer even more memorable.

His first day began as any normal hellish training…

The masters had agreed with Akisame as he prepared to do the first part of his training: physical training. Seeing what happened yesterday, he would guess that he is in better form than his cousin when he started but still needed to be sure of that with a few laps around the city. Tsuna could swear he was seeing Reborn in front of him. Why do all the good teachers have to be S types?

Before beginning the training, Reborn gave him an obi in a better state than the one he wore yesterday. "It is a present from Leon." Reborn simply said as he gave it to him. Tsuna always like and hate Leon's present, because it was always awesome but always meant that pain was going to happen to him, just like the gloves, or his uniform for sky match. Well at least this obi was nice and fitted him like a glove, he only sighed as he saw the big 27 on his back, on a little one just in front of his heart.

The masters as well as Kenichi smiled understanding quickly why the 27. Well, Konoka needed to explain it to Shigure and Apachai.

After ten freaking laps around the city while having a tire attached to him and an Akisame sitting on that tire with a whip in case he slowed down, the mobster fell on the floor in front of the huge gate. Tsuna was wondering if this training was going to be more horrible than Reborn. He quickly dismissed that idea as dogs were not trying to eat him, or there weren't any landmine where he had to run. This training is not going as painful as a Reborn/Lal/Colonello training, but his worst fear could happen if Reborn decided to involve himself in the training. What scared him the most about that is the certitude that it will happen once Reborn is bored of watching the training.

Reborn who was watching the fight quickly realized that the man was trying to go the limit of endurance of the boy which was why they had to do ten laps. This training was going to be interesting, maybe Reborn would learn something ( ***bang* I am sorry, oh great Reborn, you know all** ). The ex-Arcobaleno filmed with Leo-camera the training to send to Lal and Colonello for future ideas.

The training continued with Akisame all morning, they mostly did muscle development. The teacher was happy to know that the boy has already developed his share of pink muscles. It meant that they didn't need that many training phases as with Kenichi. They could easily begin with simple technics early on. He did a head sign to the other teachers to tell them to prepare their training.

All of the disciples and the masters ate together at lunch. Tsuna was told by the masters that Apachai will begin his lesson after. It seemed that Kenichi was worried about him: "Are you sure? Don't you think he should start with Ma-sensei, or even Sasaki-sensei?"

"Ho ho ho, do not worry. Apachai-san knows how to go easy now." The grand master said while starching his beard. The other teachers could be seen not looking at Kenichi but looking at their hand mumbling: "Why did I play scissors?"

"Anyways, it seemed that Shigure will like to teach you after Apachai." Akisame added while eating quickly, as well as Reborn as they were each stealing meals from their dear students. Tsuna and Kenichi, each being used to this, defended their meal as a second nature. Kenichi was surprised that his cousin was also used to such actions. Well, he was beginning to understand that Reborn was not a really fun tutor to have around. And he did not know the half of it.

The mobster went in the yard to begin his training with the Muay Thai Master as Kenichi was forced to run all-round town for his little afternoon warming-up. Tsuna knew that it was made on purpose so that he would not interfere with the training. When he looked at the tall-man, he remembered Lancia, he could not help smile, that man must be as tender as him while having quite the strength. Well, he might act a little more childish than Lancia, much like Lambo.

He was given boxing gloves as the giant man appeared with a pair of soft punch mitts. He wondered why but his intuition warned him to be acute to his surrounding, because he needed to watch out what was going to happen if he wanted to survive. He would be damned not to listen to his intuition after all the time it save him and all the tor-tutoring Reborn made him go through to remember to rely on his intuition.

As he begin the training, it was nice. He just punched, kneed when he was told by Apachai. He did not know why Kenichi feared his training. Reborn began smirking as he understood that it was finally getting interesting. Suddenly Tsuna heard some instruction that he was not used to: "Apapa! Dodge!"

The other masters, that were watching 'discreetly', sighed as they looked back at Miu who had already prepared the first aid kit. While his mind was confused by the instruction, his intuition took control as his body, as he ducked completely a knee that was coming for his face. He heard a second after, the noise of wood being completely destroy. He looked up to his left seeing what was left of a wood pillar as he had previously saw Kenichi punch without damaging it too much.

If he ever received that kick in his face, it would even hurt worse than when Hibari or Reborn hit him. He felt his strength leave his body as he fell on the ground with his ass. He was so glad that his intuition interfered and warned him. Reborn enjoyed seeing the expression on his student and the spectators, kind of glad and disappointment that he dodge the hit:

Happy because his dame student had finally learned something, disappointed because he was not able to enjoy the face of his student hurt and able to make him do additional training. Well he would do the additional training anyway, he will just come up with a reason when his student would ask him why. He looked at the masters expressions to see if they had seen that Tsuna's eyes turned orange for a mere second before the intuition took control of his body. Only the old man must have seen it as he saw that he scratching his beard trying to figure out something, quite interested in the action of the new boy.

The teachers could not believe their eyes, they knew that the boy had potential, but to dodge on pure instinct. He must truly be gifted. Miu was thankful that the boy learned quickly, she did not want to Kenichi's face in anger at his masters for hurting her dear cousin. She did not like seeing him angry, he was more handsome when he was courageous than angry. Truth be told, she did not mind his expression he had when he was protecting her. She blushed a little bit remembering his different expression, as her special favorite was the one he showed to protect her.

Apachai was overexcited; he had gone easy enough for his new disciple to understand dodging. Kenichi had a harder time understanding it. He was going to be able to go faster and more intense with him. He was going to make sure to teach his new disciple the strength of Muay Thai. He bumped his fists together in excitement.

Seeing the time as well as the state of the boy, the teachers decided to end the training session with Apachai and to begin with Shigure. Kenichi had just return wondering about the condition of his cousin, was happy to see him without any broken bone as Miu did not know if she should tell him what happened. She decided to wait until he was a little bit calmer.

Shigure showed Tsuna her weapon selection for today training: there were katanas, knives, throwing stars, a fork, a spoon and even roll up paper. She was clearly telling to choose a weapon to train with. Once again the teachers and Miu were close by with Kenichi telling him to choose the paper roll.

"Well, frankly I am more into hand-to-hand combats, so if you don't mind, I will leave up to you to choose which weapon is better to teach me." Tsuna politely said as he had thought it was the best way to deal with her training. He was kind of used to weapons as Reborn had decided it would be fun for him to learn of to deal with the way of the sword with Yamamoto and Squalo. "But frankly, I kind of want to learn some of tradition concerning martial clan. If you don't mind." Tsuna wanted to learn at least how to behave in the martial society as he will surely enter it one way or another, thanks to Reborn. The tutor smiled knowing that his student understood the etiquette was always useful, as a Mafia Don.

"Okay." Shigure said while she retrieved her weapon quickly. Akisame smiled, at least one of his student would know how to behave properly. The student and master began their training session with half-hour learning about the proper way to behave, and then they finally sparred a little bit with the roll up piece of paper. He was fun seeing the mouse, Tochumaru replicated the same moves and do the same tradition as the woman.

That sparring part was really taking a lot of him, as he fell a lot trying to understand and comprehend the movement of the weapon master. He finally admitted that he was not going to comprehend after the hundredth time he landed butt first on the ground. Without his dying will, he was still dame.

He then went back at his aunt's place and sleep there. He had agreed to be their student but it still wanted to spend some time with his aunt. They agreed knowing that Kenichi would be doing the same so they could enjoy some family time, at least for dinner. After eating his wonderful meal, with only a quarter stolen by Reborn, he slept like a bear during hibernation, who then was awaken the next morning at 5 a.m. by thunder, well by one of Reborn tor-tutoring device.

The training continued like that for the rest of week, learning more and more things from the different teachers. The rest of the others lessons were interesting and far less dangerous than his lesson with Apachai as he learned how to throw a punch as he punched the wood in front of him during the karate session. He sweatdropped when Sasaki showed the way by punching iron. His teachers were complete monsters. Not that his previous teachers were not.

He then did a hundred judo throw before trying to do that to a statue which was hard but not impossible. He then learned some weird moves form Ma Kensei that reminded him a little bit of some moves that Fon was trying to teach to I-Pin.

In the week, the teachers seemed quite impressed by his improvement. They said that he was improving quite well, as he almost mastered each basics of each of their training without having them confused. It seemed that they were having fun comparing his improvement to his cousin, who was depressed at that. Tsuna knew that without his intuition and Reborn's Spartan training, he would be far less advance and far worse than Kenichi would have ever been.

Tsuna was glad to have his intuition which helped him a lot and that he used in overdrive when he sparred against Apachai to make sure to dodge each hit that could easily kill him. He bet that they could be as strong as Ryohei's full strength punch if he was serious. He sweatdropped thinking of the two of them knowing that the two of them could easily be friends who would spar day and night after Apachai accepted to join his boxing club.

He was finally finished with his first week of training and the masters told him to enjoy a quite walk in the city for the rest of his Sunday afternoon. He was allowed to go out a little bit to get used to the scenery. Kenichi could not go with him as his training was longer and harder than his. He thanked god for that. Reborn had told him that he had something to do, which was never a good sign but he was not able to stop anyway. So he will worry about it, when it confronts him.

Tsuna strolled around the city, but after thirty minutes, he realized that he had wandered in front of the Shinpaku building. He hated his luck sometimes. He really did not want to involve himself into their weird action because if they continued to look around snooping, they might end up upsetting the wrong people or worst they might end up finding who he is. That would be Bad, capital on the b because they would tell his cousin, and surely, the ally of justice would hate him. And he did not want his cousin to hate him.

As he was deep in his thoughts, he did not notice the people right behind him. He suddenly felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw different characters quite different from one another.

"Who are you? What do you want with our building?" The one who had her hand on his shoulder had a quite fierce expression as well as a unique appearance, she had red hair and was wearing a tear-up jean that was almost missing a leg. She was the one who demanded to explain his presence here.

"H-hum-" Tsuna didn't know what to say in front of her. She was too scary!

"Let the boy some space. You can see he cannot be of any harm to any of us." A gentler, tan, boy came to his rescue making her let go. "You can speak, boy. We are not going to hurt you. I am Ikki Takeda." He introduced himself overly friendly as he extended a hand. He reminded him of Yamamoto. Much like Yamamoto now, his muscles were flexed, just in case Tsuna was just pretending, and was a danger to them.

"Heu, Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you." Tsuna said checking his hand. A tall man with sunglasses looked at him wondering something.

"Tsunayoshi, Tsuna. Are you perhaps Kenichi's cousin?" He asked hearing his name before. Tsuna quickly nodded with his head. "Oh! Then it is nice to meet you, I am Kozo Ukita. She is Kisara Nanjo. We are all friends of Kenichi."

Their attitude seemed have change except maybe for the girl as he was declared as their friend's cousin. Tsuna really wondered how his gentle cousin got some weird and imposing friends; they seemed to be like what bullies looked like in his school.

"So what are you here for?" Takeda asked getting even more relax "I got lost and ended back here. Why are you guys on your guard? Did someone hurt Kenichi's friends?" Tsuna asked back at them wondering if Shinpaku was into any new trouble.

"Of course not!" They all laughed weirdly as they were supposed to keep the secret of their 'club' from the boy as a promise to Kenichi. "Since this is our secret hideout, we don't want anyone to find it."

"Then why is there a giant flag mentioning the name of your club?" Tsuna asked not completely understanding if they were playing dumb or were just that stupid.

"It is just because of our dumb leader, you should not mind it." Takeda and the others really hated the bluntness of their stupid leader. Plus with the mess, he just put them in, they wondered how they should make him pay them back.

"Yo, Mina!" They heard a voice coming from the behind Tsuna. He turned and saw a girl who skating towards them, and going really fast! She slowed down at the last second scaring Tsuna quite much, especially since there was just a grovel where she was slowing down making her lose balance. She fell on the mobster who did not react on time. And

*Baam*

'Ouch! But Soft!' were the first thought that Tsuna conceived as he recovered from the crash. He was not use at all having a female on top of him, plus for some reason it felt weird, his intuition was not saying anything.

"Ouch, I am sorry. Are you alright?" The girl on top of him apologized as she got up from the body of the boy a little blushing. Tsuna also blushed, not used at all to her body. "Don't worry, I had worse, and I bet I need to expect even worst now that I joined the Ryōzanpaku." That information shocked the girl as well as Kenichi's friends.

"You joined and they accepted you?" Takeda asked amazed. "Are you crazy?" Ukita added.

"Well, yeah, but I am not crazy. I have lived through a lot of stuff because of my tutor, so I think I can survive their training. I already survived the first week." Tsuna added smiling. "Miu declared that she was amazed that I survived a little spar without losing consciousness against Apachai. From what I was told, Kenichi was never able to dodge Apachai's hit at first, and I did on my first try." 'Thanks to all the tor-tutoring of Reborn and my survival instinct I acquire through it.'

"You dodge one of his hits. Whoa, you truly are Kenichi's cousin. Your family must truly be amazing with Kenichi, with his martial arts, Honoka who tamed the most dangerous man, and you." Takeda declared as he put his arm around his shoulder in the manor of one of Tsuna's best friend.

"You are Kenichi's cousin and one of the disciples of the Ryōzanpaku. Whoa! It is nice to meet you, I am Li Raichi, a sparring friend of your cousin." She greeted him which her hand. Knowing their usual activities, the boy understood that the sparring thing might have meant that she was a enemy that was sent to kill his cousin. Reborn had told him that most of the members of the Shinpaku alliance were enemy of its founding members. They had succeeded in making allies of his enemies. Tsuna could not really say anything about that, he did the same thing with Mukuro, Xanxus, Byakuran, Emna.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you." Tsuna greeted back, he blushed again as he shook her hand. Then he felt some weird as his hands touched hers. It was like his energy was leaving, but not to hurt, it left willingly to help something or someone, it was really weird but also felt good. The girl in front of him might have also felt that as he saw her face also reddened a little. Their handshake lasted longer than normal.

"Anyway, why did you come here?" Kisara asked angry for some reason, also annoyed by that weird interaction.

"What? Still mad that your breasts are smaller than mine?" The new girl taunted her as she seemed to be snapped out of her thought just like Tsuna. Thankfully the sunglasses guy stopped Kisara from behind with a arm lock on her shoulders but was quickly hit in the face by her feet when he told her: "Don't worry, I prefer small breasts." "Who asked you, you moron?"

Tsuna murmured something in Takeda's ear: "Are they in a relationship?" Takeda smiled back and said: "You catch on quickly, but no. Ukita is trying to confess while Kisara is being a Tsundere." Weirdly Tsuna saw for second suddenly Ukita holding back a cat, but it quickly disappeared as he blinked seeing once again Kisara angry.

"I am here in the city because of a client but I came here to see how the flowers were doing. They need a sunny sky to grow." Raichi said while crouching down to smell the flower. Tsuna blushed at her expression, but it quickly changed: "Unlike you breasts, which will never grow no matter the sky." She added smirking at the other girls who got even riled up to beat her female opponent.

"Oh! Friends what are you doing here?" Yesterday musician asked coming out of the building follow by the same people Tsunayoshi saw yesterday except for the Hermit. "If it isn't Kenichi's cousin." Freya said. Tsuna swore he heard one of the Valkyries had "Cute cousin."

"Hi, Mina. I have a question, why is there a suspicious fellow trying hide between you guys. Is it maybe an alien?" Tsuna asked sweatdropping at the attitude of the man/alien, thinking of how his storm guardian would act if he knew that his boss met an alien. "You got his character spot on for your first try. He is just scared because he did a stupid thing last week." Everyone remembered promising not to drag Kenichi's cousin into something weird. They knew not to say too much.

"I hope it is not too bad, I do not want one of Kenichi's friends getting hurt." The mobster said in all sincerity. Most of the people presented had the same thought: 'He is so nice and so clueless that he cared for an individual such as Nijima.' Some even thought that Nijima should be hanged for threating that boy existence. They might realize later that without knowing they had become quite protective of the cute cousin.

Little did they know that he was worried about them because their stupid alliance attracted the attention of a lot of people in the dark world and most of them thought of the alliance as just a bunch of kids trying to play grown up. They thought it was almost adorable as those weaklings thought they could even survive a second in the underworld, so they were leaving the group alone. However not all people are as forgiving, some in the underworld are not so nice when it comes to intrusion in their transaction.

"So what are you guys doing?" Takeda asked the group that was going out of the building. "It is weird for you guys to move all at once."

"We are going to see the masters, because we've got more information about the stupid thing the alien did." Natsu went out of the building, with Honoka on his back. He was serious which contrasted with Honoka's attitude.

"Yo, Tsu-chan. How have you been?" Honoka asked from high up with an arrogant look at Tsuna happy that finally she was standing on higher ground. His cousin could be really childish sometimes.

"Fine, still getting used to the training." Tsuna told her. They began to talk about his training while some were surprised by the fact that he was surviving their training and that they were speaking chalantly about it.

"Excuse me, youngster. Could you give the direction towards the Ryōzanpaku?" A polite but young voice asked from behind the group. The person must have been small because Tsuna did not see him, but that voice was quite familiar.

"Who are you?" Asked Freya looking at the ten years old boy who was wearing a red tunic and had the back of his black hair in a small ponytail, Chinese style. The small seemed to be hardly any danger for them, but as the strongest fighter analyzed him, they quickly understood that he had some training and Martials arts, and he was more than some weak disciple.

"I am going there because of an appointment. A client asked me to go there, do not worry as we are not here to fight, I even brought my cute little disciple." He said as he showed a smaller child, who had almost all of her hair cut except for a pony tail on the back of her head. She did a sign with her head shyly.

Tsuna was finally able to see the two young master and student, as he recognized the voice. "Fon! I-pin! What are you doing here?" Everybody turned to the cousin who knew those people while the smaller child ran up into the arms of the boy, yelling: "Tsu-nii!" "Tsunayoshi-kun, it had been too long."

"Tsuna, you know this two?" Kenichi's friends asked him as they technically did not know him so there were always all sort of possibilities. "Yeah, I-pin was kind of adopted in my family so she is like my little sister, while Fon is a friend of Reborn, my tutor."

"So, Tsunayoshi-kun, do you know where is the Ryōzanpaku? I do not want to make my client wait." Fon asked him with a smile, always happy to see the savior of the Arcobaleno.

"Sure, follow me." Tsuna as he headed towards the dojo with I-pin still in his arms. He was followed by Fon and the all Shinpaku alliance. As they walked across the city, they were catching so many eyes. Tsuna wanted to hide from all the looks they got, so to forgot those looks, he began making small talk with Fon about how he was doing, and if he knew how his 'other friends' were doing, trying to not give too much information to the people listening to their conversation.

They arrived quickly in front of the large door. Fon opened the door easily with one hand making the Shinpaku Alliance understand that this little man was not weak at all. When they opened the door they found Reborn waiting for them smiling. Tsuna knew it, he had some plan and it was already in motion.

"You took your time Fon." Reborn stated. "Your client is waiting inside." Pointing inside the dojo but nowhere in particular.

"Sorry, but this dojo is not exactly easily to find, thankfully Tsunayoshi-kun helped me find it." He said as he entered the dojo.

"Tsuna-kun, you are back. Sorry but the teacher are having a meeting." Miu said as she walked with Kenichi towards the entrance of dojo. "Oh, everyone you came as well as two new children. I am Miu Furinji, nice to meet you." She was wondering if the black hair boy was also like reborn, seeing some hidden maturity in his eyes.

"I am I-Pin, n-nice to meet you." Tsuna smiled as the girl in his hands introduced herself, in only a few years, she had learnt to speak fluently in English and had improved quite well against her shyness.

"Fon, it is also a pleasure to meet you." Fon bowed to her as immediately knew remembering who was her grandfather. "You have grown and become a beautiful woman just like your mother. You really look like her except for you hair, they are the ones of your father." He told surprising everyone about the fact that he knew both of their parents.

"Y-you knew my parents?" Miu could not help herself to ask such question, having so little information about her parents.

"Yes, I worked with them on different occasion as well as your grandfather. They were quite lovely together." Fon said with fondness and then showed sadness: "So I am sorry for your loss, your mother was quite the woman."

"Thank you." Miu responded silently as she absorbed the information.

"Kenichi-kun, can you take me to the meeting your masters are?" Fon asked quite politely.

"How do you know my name?" Kenichi asked surprised by the information. "Well, your name had made quite an impact in the Martial Arts world, so I was interested enough to remember it." "Oh, o-okay. F-follow me." Kenichi continued unsure about how to act in front of that man. "Thank you." Tsuna and the others waited for Miu to react before doing anything else.

Miu recovered some minutes later guiding all of them to another room as they should not disturb the masters in their meeting. As she knew that the Shinpaku alliance needed to talk about Vongola and they did not want the cute cousin to know about it, she sent Tsuna on a shopping spree with a list and the weight Akisame instructed her to give to him just in case. The mobster smiled and accepted happy to help. I-pin declared that she was going to help him.

The Shinpaku alliance was finally at liberty to say what they had found about some transmission between Vongola and Japan. Weirdly that transmission was so much easier to catch from the others, it was a message from a mobile phone to another, easily hackable. They had heard that a group known as Varia was coming to Japan for some reason and that **it was not a good sign at all!**

…

…

…

…

"H-here we are. Excuse us." Kenichi said as he opened the door finding all of the masters on one side of a table, while on the opposite side of the table were the congress woman, the inspector and some other people he did not know the identity, but had met before. "A guest said that he was invited to this meeting." He said kind of scared of what was happening.

"Thank you, young man. I can take it from here." Fon said as he came in the room. He looked at the congress woman: "You requested my presence at this meeting."

"O-oh, yes. You must be Master Fon. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I did not know if you would come." The congress woman was impressed by his presence.

"Well, it seem kind of fun and it give me the possibility to see Tsunayoshi-kun and Reborn. Plus my disciple was missing her big brother." Fon said as bowed and began to seat at the left of the table where nobody was.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is?" The inspector asked not familiar with that name.

"He is our new disciple, but I am surprised that he knows you Master Fon, was it?" Akisame explained while looking at the young boy, about 10 years old. There was not a doubt in his mind that he was a master level, but who was he? If someone his age had this much talent, then he would be known. The other masters seemed to think of the same thing except for two, who looked at the boy trying to remember where he had seen such a face.

"Yes, it is. But when I was in my pride, people use to call me Fēng, the Heavenly Storm Dragon." Fon explained shocking a lot of people except the congress woman, who seemed to have already known the information, and the disciple who did not know what it meant.

"Masters, you know him?" Kenichi asked wondering what was happening. Akisame looked back at the boy and said: "That name was a title that only the strongest man in China had. He created his own techniques, his own style mastering 108 different martial art styles. He was even fear in the triads."

"He was a legend that made even my old teammates feared. It was said he used styles that were so precise and fast that he need to work in microns." Sasaki added currently sweating a little, and trembling a little in excitement.

"And he was also my brother's teacher as well as mine." Ma Kensei added surprising the most Kenichi. 'One of my master's master? That boy must truly be a monster.'

"I am glad you remember me, Ken-kun." The boy smiled fondly at the old man, "I hope you have taken care of your perverseness." He wondered making the old man sweat bullets.

"Ho ho ho, that is why I thought you looked like someone I know. Were you ill just like Reborn?" The giant beard man asked getting in a nod in response and a "You haven't change, Hayato-kun." "You neither, old buddy. The last time I saw, you headed towards a weird mission and that was more than 30 years ago, and then nothing."

"Well, you know things happened. I was busy after working as Fon for the Triads and the Mafia in the underworld." He explained chalantly with the Legendary Master.

"Like Vongola." The congress woman shocked a lot of people present while Fon merely smiled at her remark. "So you figure out my connection with the Vongola Decimo." That shocked even more people including the masters.

"Yes, we were aware of the Arcobaleno battle that happened a few months ago. It took quite some time to understand what happened there, we only discovered in last week. We found out that in that battle the Gesso famiglia, the Simon famiglia, the Vongola Assassination squad, Varia, the CEDEF: also known as the monsters of the underworld were involve in the fight that was ended by the hands of the Vongola Decimo winning and making all mentioned his underlings. We do not have all the information around the mysterious Decimo, we all know that he is part Japanese and that Renato Sinclair had become his tutor under the Vongola Nono orders. However we do not know his connection with Yami. If they became ally, we would need help and this is why we call you here. If we ever need to take down the Vongola Decimo, we will need your help. Will you help us protect the peace of this world?" The congress woman quickly explained her intention of bringing him her.

There was a moment of silence as people waited for the response. It was stopped as they heard a small giggle escape the boy's mouth. "Are you making fun of us?" One the man next to the congress woman asked angry for the disrespect.

"No, of course not. But it is funny to see how much you were manipulated and how wrong you got things." Fon tried to hide his smile. "What do you mean?" "The reason that you got such information is because Renato himself let you have this information. There is no other way. He manipulated the information for his fun, maybe to torment his student. He is always like this."

"Then what do you think will happen?" Asked the woman calmly trying not get mad at the fact that he was clearly saying that they were manipulated by someone.

"First, if I ever have to choose a fight between you and the Decimo, I will choose the Decimo without any hesitation. He has won my loyalty as I owned him a debt bigger that I can ever give back." Fon declared making everyone including the masters anxious knowing that the boy would become their opponent. Well, Hayato did not seem that troubled, he was even more interested in the man that one of his old friends respected him so much.

"Secondly, if you had received the correct information, you would know that the Decimo hates fight and blood that are made during wars. As many of organizations respects his choice before anything, the underworld has gone under a period of peace. So there is no way that that man would agree to side with those who willingly fight to hurt." Fon explained quite calm about what he was talking.

"Well, you say that, but after looking into the blood history of Vongola, I hope you excuse me for not believing you." The woman countered as she used the information she knew about Vongola.

"I understand that you doubt. I would have hard time understanding then why Yami wants you dead. If you doubt me, I could always ask him to meet you to talk about it Miss." Fon simply stated.

The congress woman was taken back by such proposition. Meeting such an underworld king, it could be a good and bad thing for her career and her life. It would be great to have the Vongola Decimo backing them up. It would mean that most assassination hits would stop at the fear of hurting the Vongola. But to meet the most powerful man of the underworld would be very intimating, plus he would still be a criminal. However the possibility to know his identity would be a chance in a lifetime. If she ever ticked him off, he may not also join Yami but also decided her unfortunate fate. She knew that being in his hit list would shorten her life span close to zero.

"You can always tell me later your response, Miss. However you should know one thing. Do you really think that if he was helping the Yami, you would be sitting there today? Do you really think that your prison, Big Lock, would still exist? You should know that you should not fear the Decimo but his entourage and his allies, a lot of them are extremely loyal to him and would do anything to make sure he is safe, without him giving the order." The tone of which he said that and the seriousness of the conversation did not suit each other, as he was revealing secrets and truth like it was mundane news. All of the people in the room fell silent.

Fon wondered if Reborn was enjoying the situation he put his student in, because he sure knew that Tsunayoshi won't. It was fun seeing their reaction especially of his disciple, who seemed to have been going to back to his old ways, the ero way. He should stay here some time to make sure that he is still at an adequate level.

"Ho ho ho, the Decimo must really be a force to be reckoned with. Vongola are always amazing, aren't they." Hayato declared smiling, "I kind of want to meet that man especially since Vongola might come to this town one way or another."

Fon as well as the other people in front of him were surprised by that statement: "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Ma Kensei talked this time: "One of Ken-chan's weird friends thought it was good idea to try to hack their system, but thankfully he failed to."

"Well, I do not think Nono will take it as offense if he understands that it was just a teenager who tried to do something stupid. He is really kind to kids." Fon said, 'What I am more worried about, is if Reborn find out about that, and decide to blow it way out of proportions.' Reborn smirked from his hiding place as Fon's doubts were right.

Varia might have received a job concerning the possibility (certitude) of spies trying to infiltrate Vongola's network. Xanxus might have accepted the job at this very second, which he might have leaked to the Shinpaku alliance. This summer might become one of the best Reborn have ever lived.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story. Thanks for all the reviews and your support.**

 **I am thinking of doing an Omake or another story about KenichixReborn, about how the Vongola Decimo conquered Koryou High School and took down Ragnarok in seven days.**


End file.
